Broken To Domination
by FreedomFox
Summary: Itachi is assigned a Anbu bodyguard when he returns to Konoha. Said Anbu bodyguard becomes a source of unwilling fascination to Itachi.But as they become closer Itachi learns that his guard is a little more broken than he seems. Can he be fixed?
1. Prologue:Back In Konoha

Pairing: Itachi and Kiba with some side pairings maybe.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything

A/N: I'm not sure how frequent updates will be because I use fanfics as a way to get over writers block so I can work on my original works so I tend to switch between the fanfics I write based on what kind of writers block I have. I like this particular pairing though so I should update fairly regularly. That is if my old as dirt laptop doesn't catch another virus which it seems prone to do. This story is rated M for a reason and if you don't like yaoi or a little non-con then you might want to not read this story. I will post warning before it gets too serious though just so it doesn't surprise you. Enjoy! :D

Prologue: Back in Konoha and his Anbu guard

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, staring across her desk at the cloaked figure standing between Naruto and Sasuke. The figure stood perfectly still, black eyes focused on her face with absolutely no expression. His black hood was pulled back, leaving his long black hair falling around his face. It was a face Tsunade had never thought she'd see sitting in her office let alone peaceably.

"Who else knew about your mission besides Sarutobi?" Tsunade finally said, leaning forward to read over the mission scroll again. It specified exactly what the Anbu had ordered Itachi do after he'd found his family slaughtered by the village council. Itachi had been ordered to infiltrate Akatsuki's ranks after taking the blame for the slaughter himself. Only his promise to alienate Sasuke had kept the council from killing the younger Uchiha as well.

"The Anbu division leader as well as Koharu and Hyuuga Hiashi." Itachi said calmly, tucking his hands into his sleeves nonchalantly to hide the shaking. Anxiety pulsed in his chest but he kept all signs away from his face with long practice.

"I'll have to check with them to confirm your story." Tsunade told him with a grim stare. She couldn't imagine the life he'd lived, having to pull a mission like this as thirteen. He'd practically been raised by the Akatsuki. "Once I've checked with them, I'll reinstate your shinobi status and have you pardoned. However, you'll be watched by an Anbu member for a year before you're allowed any missions above B-rank."

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto protested loudly, flailing his arms. A fierce frown pouted his lips comically. "That's-"

"Necessary, Naruto, for me to regain the villages trust." Itachi interrupted before the blonde could rampage any further. "I am glad my return can be given so easily." Despite his stern voice there was a flicker of amusement in his black eyes as they passed over the orange clad ninja.

"Tch, at least you don't have my probation." Sasuke muttered with a slight scowl. Although he was already sick and tired of the D-C rank missions he was assigned he still had six months to go. But he knew he deserved it after he'd abandoned his village.

"Well, while you're here I'll assign you an Anbu now." Tsunade said ignoring them as she searched through her desk. She placed a bottle of sake on the desk before pulling a small whistle from the drawer. Blowing the whistle she set it back in the desk and preceded to pour herself a cup of sake.

"Umm." Naruto scratched his head in confusion, not understanding why the whistle hadn't made any audible noise.

"Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Its obviously a chakra summoning whistle for a specific Anbu."

"Shut it, teme!" Naruto shouted angrily, shaking his fist at the younger Uchiha.

Itachi sighed, sharing a glance with Tsunade as she gulped down a cup of sake. Itachi knew that although the whistle was indeed a summons it wasn't a chakra summons. He had felt no surge of chakra so that ruled out a chakra summons. If Itachi had to guess he would have to say that the whistle must make a noise frequency or vibration only a certain shinobi could hear. And for the Hokage to have a whistle of this nature meant the Anbu shinobi she had summoned was one of the Anbu under her personal command.

"He should be here shortly. He'll take you back to the Uchiha compound and stay with you during your year probation." Tsunade mumbled, tired and irritated. She wondered idly why such disturbances always took place in the middle of the night. "You two can go now." She ordered the arguing pair, making them fall silent.

"I would prefer to remain here." Sasuke growled, feeling strangely protective of his older brother now that he'd gotten him back.

"Yeah, we might as well help settle him in." Naruto agreed enthusiastically with a nod.

"I said you can go." Tsunade shouted, slamming her sake cup down sharply in frustration. "I need to discuss details with Itachi." Her eyes narrowed at both boys.

Just as both boys were about to protest a fully uniformed Anbu member appeared silently in front of Tsunade's desk, hands in a transportation seal. His mask turned to survey the three of them silently, painted to depict a fiercely snarling dog, teeth bared dangerously with two Inuzuka clan markings on either cheek. He was tall, taller than both Sasuke and Naruto but shorter than Itachi, with broad muscled shoulders and an animalistic aura. Long spiky chocolate brown hair framed his mask, wild and disordered. He wore the customary Anbu armor, katana strapped to his back.

But that really wasn't what caught their attention. Standing beside the man was a black monstrosity of a dog, easily as tall as the man's waist. Clearly this was an Inuzuka clan member but neither Naruto nor Sasuke could identify the dog. Since Inuzuka's never traded dogs it was logical that neither had ever met this particular clan member. The dog only gave them an annoyed huff before it flopped down beside the mans feet.

"You summoned us, Hokage-sama." The Anbu member growled, his voice deep and rumbling. He turned to face the Hokage again, seemingly dismissing the three shinobi.

Itachi eyed the Anbu member curiously, studying his future watch dog. It was logical to assume that the man would specialize in tracking and surveillance, a good choice for this particular task, but it puzzled Itachi that the Hokage would use one of her personal shinobi for such a task. She could just as easily use any other Jounin or Anbu member unless of course she felt some other reason to post such a powerful shinobi with him.

"Hey, you're an Inuzuka, right?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, pointing a finger rudely. The Anbu merely turned his mask to glance at Naruto before facing the Hokage again, ignoring the blonde.

"It's obvious he's an Inuzuka, dobe." Sasuke drawled lazily, smirking lightly.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto screeched before pointing at the Anbu again. "I was talking to you, creep! Don't ignore me!"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Anbu murmured, deadpan, making Naruto freeze. "It is quite obvious I am of the Inuzuka clan and it is quite hard to ignore a shrieking brat."

Itachi felt his lip twitch in amusement as he watched Naruto's face begin to turn an interesting shade of red. Sasuke and Tsunade outright laughed, which only made the insult worse. The blonde growled angrily, eyes narrowing and fists clenching.

"Why you-!" Naruto drew back as though he would attack but before he could a sake cup hit him right in the forehead, shattering under the chakra infused throw.

"Out!" Tsunade shouted, slamming one fist down on her desk, making the desk shudder dubiously. "Both of you stupid brats get out!"

"But-" Naruto sputtered, rubbing his forehead furiously, bent over in pain.

"No! Out! You can see Itachi tomorrow!" She began to stand, her eyes glowing with irritation. "_Akuma_-kun and _Jigoku_-kun will take care of him tonight."

"Fine, fine." Sasuke scowled, but began dragging the still protesting blonde from the office. Itachi lifted a lazy hand in farewell.

Keeping his expression passive Itachi showed none of his whirling thoughts. It said many things to him that the Hokage used such a suffix with this Anbu. Not only must she trust him a great deal but she must also be very fond of this particular shinobi, with and without the Inu mask. She had come immediately to the Anbu's defense as soon as Naruto had begun to attack him. This fact told him much about the Anbu himself and about the reasons Tsunade would place him as Itachi's personal guard.

"Akuma-kun, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Itachi, your assignment for the next year." Tsunade said flippantly once the door closed behind the two boys. She smiled somewhat grimly as she flopped loosely back into her chair. "Itachi I'd like you to meet _Jigoku no Akuma(*1) your_ body guards. Akuma," She waved a hand to the masked Anbu. "And Jigoku." She pointed to the sprawled animal.

"You believe I will need a body guard?" Itachi said more than asked, head cocked to the side as he studied this Anbu that was to be his guard. The mans Anbu name implied a deadly man. Akuma only stared back, eye holes dark. His posture had not changed at all. This man showed absolutely no tension even though he had to have known exactly who Itachi was. A deadly man indeed.

"Yes, I believe the council will try to finish the job they started." Tsunade replied, picking up Itachi's mission scroll and waving it at Akuma. He took the scroll lightly and unrolled it, each movement silent. It only took him a moment to read the mission scroll, Tsunade and Itachi waiting patiently.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-sama." He said with a nod to Itachi as he handed the scroll back to the Hokage. "I am glad for your safe return home." Although formal the words rang with sincerity. The dog at his side woofed in what seemed like agreement, eyes closed and still lazily sprawled.

"Please, just Itachi." The Sharingan user replied. For some reason hearing the words from Akuma made his situation feel much more real and a full feeling spread through him. He was finally home.

"As you wish." He said before turning back to Tsunade, who had been watching them as she sipped at her sake. "What are my mission parameters?"

"I want you to stay with him at all times." Tsunade said sternly, slumping back into her chair. She was getting too old for this shit. "I will have another Anbu member watch the house at night but I want you to sleep close to Itachi just in case. If you require time off you're to inform me a week prior. For all intents and purposes I want you to be Itachi's shadow for the next year. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Akuma replied firmly, nodding his head lightly. "What of my clan? How much would you like me to tell them? They will want to know the missions rank."

Itachi almost started at the Anbu's words. As the Uchiha heir he knew exactly how clan politics worked in accordance to a clan members shinobi life. A clan could demand the rank and the time estimate of any given mission, but only if the shinobi in question was under eighteen. And a clan usually only went to such measures if the particular member was the heir or of significance to the clan. This told him two very surprising facts about Akuma that Itachi never would have foreseen.

The first was that Akuma had to be younger than eighteen, most likely Naruto and Sasuke's age, which made him fifteen or sixteen maybe seventeen. Although Itachi had become an Anbu captain at a younger age it still surprised him to see such a young man so clearly trusted by the Hokage. And she did trust him, Itachi was sure of it. Not only that but Akuma's actions had all been calm and sure, his voice deep and not at all young sounding. He seemed much older than he was. The second was that Akuma must be a prominent figure in the Inuzuka clan, possibly the heir. There would be no other reason why the clan would keep tabs on Akuma's missions.

"You can tell them you'll be in Konoha but don't tell them any specifics. I don't want them to know who your Anbu persona is. They'd be liable to throw a fit." Tsunade sighed wearily, tapping her fingers along her chair armrest. She could imagine what kind of hell the Inuzuka clan would cause if they knew what missions she'd put Akuma on. They would go berserk.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as Akuma laughed, the sound so sensual that a shudder danced down his spine. He knew he was attracted to men, known it for a long time, but he'd never felt such a sudden attraction as he did now. And over such a small thing as a laugh. It seemed ridiculous to feel so much over a laugh but Itachi couldn't seem to help himself. He kept his face expressionless with effort, actually having to fight to remain passive.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" Akuma asked, head tilted slightly, voice still amused.

"Yeah, I'll send the mission scroll to you in the morning but until then you might as well settle in with Itachi for the night. Starting tomorrow I'll be sending over someone to cover night duty so you can sleep." She said waving them away as she picked up the sake bottle.

"Shall we?" Akuma asked Itachi politely, moving to the door. As the both of them exited the room Akuma turned to look over his shoulder. "Don't drink to much Tsunade-san or Shizune-san won't be pleased." With that he shut the door, laughing lightly at Tsunade's curses in the office. The distinct sound of a cup hitting the door sounded shortly after.

"Looks like we'll be rooming together for a while." Akuma commented, patting Jigoku on his furred head as the three of them turned to head down the hall.

"So it would appear, Akuma-kun." Itachi curled one corner of his lips in a small smile, amused.

"You livin' with Sasuke or are ya livin' in the Uchiha district?" His speech seemed to become less refined as they moved away from the Hokage and Itachi could finally hear the Anbu's young age. It was an interestingly rough intonation that Itachi found strangely pleasing.

"I will be living in the Uchiha district." Itachi told him stoically as they stepped out into the empty street. The night air was chilled, winter having just ended but not quite gone yet. He pulled his hood up to conceal his face, not wanting any trouble until the Hokage announced his presence.

"Ah, I wouldn't want ta live with the teme either." Akuma muttered as they headed towards the abandoned Uchiha district. "Especially since he's been livin' with Naruto fer ah few months now. Naruto is ah pig." Jigoku rumbled his agreement.

"I didn't know my brother lived with Naruto." Itachi commented quietly, intrigued by Akuma's relaxed manner. No one had ever really relaxed around him, not since it became apparent that he was dangerous. The change was quite refreshing.

"Yeah, they been together since Sasuke got back." He snorted, hands shoved into his pockets as he scanned the buildings around them. "Weirdest couple I ever seen. Course they won't ever admit they're ah couple if ya asked but everybody knows they are." The dog at his side seemed to laugh at this.

"Hn." Itachi grunted absently, surveying what used to be his home. He was glad to finally be back. A choking feeling crawled up his throat but he fought it away, focusing instead on what Akuma was saying. "I did not know they were a couple either."

"Yeah, well, they'll probably deny it but there's no way they can fool our noses." With that Akuma poked the painted nose of his dog mask, a smirk clear in his voice. "All the Rookie Nine know their together."

"Rookie Nine?" Itachi asked curiously, one brow raised. He had never heard such a term.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the nine of us that all graduated the Academy at once." He didn't seem to catch the fact that he'd used us, telling Itachi that Akuma was a part of this Rookie Nine. "They all took the Chuunin exams together. But the Rookie Nine is Team 7, Sasuke and Naruto's team, Team 8 and Team 10. All of them are Chuunin but everybody still calls them the Rookie Nine."

"Hmm." Itachi hummed lightly, pausing as they finally came to the gates to the Uchiha district. With a quick hand seal Akuma pulled the heavy lock from the gate and dropped it on the ground. His arm muscles flexed heavily as he pulled the gate opened several feet, leaving it open as they slipped through. Itachi barely noticed as Akuma placed an intricate trap on the open gate.

Itachi studied the surrounding houses with detached eyes, fighting the memories back. The houses and streets were so familiar yet so very different that he could feel his chest tighten painfully. It was clear no one had come here for years, signs of disuse everywhere. A suppressing air hung over the entire district, ominous and dark. He didn't notice when his chest began to heave and his breathe began to hitch. He continued to stare sightlessly at what used to be his family home.

He remembered running these streets when he was younger, playing with his cousins before he began his ninja training. He remembered always going home to his mother, covered in dirt, but no matter what she had always just smiled and hugged him. He remembered how his mother used to visit his aunt for tea every few days, smelling like chamomile tea when she came home. He remembered carrying Sasuke on his back down this very street, heading home from the Academy. His Sharingan recalled all his memories of home for him flawlessly.

With a harsh sob, Itachi closed his eyes and doubled over, a hand fisted over his chest, trying desperately to catch his breath. Pain shuddered through him but he tried to push it back. He couldn't break down, he couldn't, if he did he knew he'd never stop crying. But it was much harder to pull back his mask now that it was cracked.

In the end he didn't need to. With a low whine, Jigoku pushed his massive black head against Itachi's chest, his fur soft and warm. Itachi buried one hand into the dog's fur, grateful for the warmth and steadiness the dog gave him. It was the push he needed to resurrect his mask and regain his composure. Pulling in a deep breath he smiled down into the dogs warm brown eyes and straitened.

"So, which house are we gonna be stayin' in?" Akuma asked making Itachi grateful that the Anbu apparently wasn't going to mention his mini panic attack.

"There are houses in the back of the compound that are conveniently next to a training area." Itachi said, pointing a finger absently. He gave Jigoku a last lingering scratch behind the ears before moving. He didn't mention that these particular houses were also some of the farthest from the main house.

"That'll be nice." Akuma said patting Jigoku as well as he passed the dog. The dog only grinned sharply as it trotted after them. "We won't have ta wait ta get a training area and I'll be able ta train with you without hidin'."

"Hn." Itachi kept his attention on Akuma, who seemed to move more like an animal than a human, rather than on his surroundings. Akuma was undoubtedly animalistic, both in nature and movements, which intrigued the Sharingan user. What else would the Anbu do with animal instincts?

"I won't be able ta walk around with ya in public but I'll be able ta train with ya as long as we're in here. You'll beat my ass but it will be good practice." Akuma said with a little laugh.

"You assume you will lose already?" Itachi asked curiously. Although Itachi knew that he had a higher probability of winning than Akuma did it interested him that Akuma seemed to already know this.

"Well, yeah, yer like a Kage level shinobi." Akuma said candidly. "I'm in Anbu for my tracking, surveillance and interrogation skills, not so much my fightin' skills. I mean me and Jigoku can kick some ass when we want to but we're mainly fer chasin' the little bastards down."

Although Itachi was surprised by Akuma's honesty it pleased him more than he wanted to admit. Living with S-ranked criminals for so many years had trained him to see a lie in everything but he could see nothing but surprising honesty in Akuma. It was nice to know that Akuma so obviously trusted him, even if it was puzzling.

"Isn't that confidential information, Akuma-san?" Itachi glanced at the Anbu's mask, studying the fierce red paint before looking away. The fierceness of Akuma's mask seemed to be at odds with his open speech patterns.

"Maa, Tsunade's gonna restore yer shinobi status which means yer gonna be of a higher rank than me anyway." Akuma said, waving one broad hand. Itachi noted absently that Akuma had broad calloused hands with a thin white scar starting at his thumb and traveling all the way up the inside of his arm to his shoulder. Not able to identify what could have caused the severe scar he dismissed it. "So you'll find out all this stuff in the end either way."

"Hn."

"Ah course it'll be good fer me ta practice with you anyway seeing as you're a lot stronger than me. My Taijutsu needs some work, at least my Taijutsu without Jigoku does." Akuma rambled as though he knew that Itachi was using him as a distraction to keep from focusing on the silent compound around them.

"You use combination attacks with Jigoku-san?" At Itachi's question Jigoku whined lightly, nudging his nose into Itachi's hip. Itachi looked down at the dog before looking back up at Akuma in question.

"He says not ta call him Jigoku-san, he says it's just Jigoku." Akuma said amusement in his rough voice. "That goes fer me too, it's just Akuma."

"Then you will refer to me as simply Itachi." It was more a command than a request although Itachi's lip curled minutely in amusement. "I have heard the Inuzuka clans combination attacks with their nin dogs were quite effective."

"Yeah." Akuma paused and his voice became very grim. His hand not shoved in his pocket fisted into Jigoku's ruff, who looked up at his master sadly. "But Jigoku can't be there all the time and my Taijutsu technique is pretty dependent on him being there. So I need to work on my solo attacks."

Itachi fell silent, observing and calculating his guard's reactions. It was quite obvious to Itachi that something in the past had happened to Akuma while the nin dog was not present, something bad enough for a trained Anbu flinch at. It made him highly curious, especially considering Akuma's open attitude but he wouldn't pry, just like Akuma hadn't pried into his family memories.

"I would be glad to help you." Itachi offered uncharacteristically instead of questioning Akuma like he wanted to. He found he was more curious about this single Anbu than he'd been about anything in a long time. "Although my strong points are in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu not Taijutsu."

"Maa, I need some more work in Genjutsu too." Akuma said, relaxing his fist in Jigoku's thick black fur. He stroked his hand down the dogs back soothingly, something that Itachi did not miss. "Since I'm one of Tsunade's personal Anbu I don't get a lot of missions that I use Genjutsu."

"Ah, it's that house there." Itachi pointed and Akuma's mask turned to follow his slender finger.

It was a smaller house, by Uchiha standards anyway, two story with only one bedroom. If Itachi remembered correctly it had belonged to an elderly couple, not closely related to the head family. But it was a quaint home, kept in good repair even after Itachi had gone. And it had a small court behind it that someone had at one point turned into a training area, ideal for their purposes. The house would be perfect for the time being.

"Cute." Akuma said, amused by the feminine touches surrounding the house. The colorful flower beds along the front porch and the vibrant ivy growing up one wall and almost completely covering the porch roof.

"Very." Itachi deadpanned perfectly, striding forward to hide the amused gleam in his dark eyes. Akuma laughed heartily before following the Uchiha up onto the porch. Itachi ignored the satisfied feeling he felt at having made the Anbu laugh.

Itachi slid the door to the house open, noting that it squeaked very lightly. It would have to be oiled. The front door opened into a long hall, two shoji doors on the right side and two to his left as well as stairs leading upstairs. At the end of the hall stood the back door, most likely leading to the back court. The house was dark and silent but with his Sharingan activated he could see well enough. He stepped into the house and opened the first door on the right, Akuma peering over his shoulder silently.

The door opened into a traditional medium sized living room. Two bookcases stood against the far wall, still filled with books. Between the two bookshelves was an enormous floor to ceiling window. In the center of the room sat a large traditional table, dozens of silk cushions surrounding it. Along both side walls were comfortable looking couches. The room was rather stark, but warmly decorated in greens and browns.

Itachi hummed softly before leaving the open doorway to open the first door on the left. After finding a large bathroom he moved further down the hall to the next door on the left, bypassing the alcove with the stairs for the moment.

This shoji screen hid a kitchen, decorated in cheerful yellows and blues. All the cabinets were dark wood and the counters were a rich tan marble. It seemed to be completely outfitted with appliances. A fridge stood to the left, a stove beside it and several other appliances placed under the cabinets. A center island filled the center of the room, several high stools surrounding it. A large window sat above the sink, looking out at a window bed of flowers.

He moved to the last shoji screen on the right, Akuma and Jigoku following. This contained an office/weapons room. Half of the room contained an empty desk with two more bookshelves behind it. The other half of the room contained several empty weapons racks and tables meant for mission gear. Jars of weapons polish and things of that nature still stood on a shelf above one table.

With a barely audible sigh Itachi went to the stairs leading upstairs, already making a list of what was needed and what to get rid of. It was evident that Sasuke had people come and clean regularly but Itachi didn't know if he could stand to be surrounded by things that he knew had belonged to his dead relatives. He would much rather surround himself with things that he had picked and liked. Too much of his life had been surrounded by things he didn't like already.

The upstairs contained only a very large bedroom and an equally large master bath. Itachi found he liked the bedroom most of all. Although it was stark, with only a large and insanely thick sleeping mat, a few chests and cabinets and a closet it was painted in a soothing olive green shade and seemed to radiate comfort. Almost one entire wall was covered with a window, looking over the training court, and it had a large balcony covered with ivy. The room was serene and soothing, something Itachi appreciated.

"Fuck, I knew you and Sasuke was rich but damn." Akuma finally said, Jigoku barking his agreement. Itachi, facing the window merely smirked lightly, somehow put at ease by the others crude statement.

"We have the entire Uchiha fortune at our disposal with nothing to spend it on." Itachi replied, watching Jigoku paw open the door to the bathroom and wander through it.

"Tch." Akuma scoffed with a flip of his hand, flashing the underside of his left arm. Itachi's observant Sharingan caught the flash of another scar, the exact replica of the thin scar on Akuma's right that he'd seen earlier. "Well, ya must be tired so ya might as well get some sleep. If ya don't wanna use that bed till ya replace it I got a sleeping mat in one of my scrolls. I got ta stay awake fer watch tonight anyway."

"Please." Itachi murmured softly, knowing there was no way he would be able to sleep here without replacing the bed first and glad that Akuma didn't seem to mind.

With that Akuma knelt, withdrawing a small scroll from his thigh pouch. Standing behind him and to his left as Itachi was he had a perfect view of the back of Akuma's neck as he bent to summon the sleeping mat from the scroll. So he was in the perfect position to see the clear scar marring Akuma's nape.

The scar was startlingly brutal, the perfect copy of teeth imprinted thickly into Akuma's skin. Someone had bitten the back of Akuma's neck, quite savagely if the thickness of the scar was anything to go by. And it hadn't been healed with chakra, which would have left no scar at all. No, this scar injury had healed naturally. The only assumption Itachi could make was that Akuma had not had any medical treatment for several weeks after the injury was given. The thought made Itachi uneasy but before he could contemplate further, Akuma summoned the mat and stood after packing the scroll back away.

"Well, here ya go." Akuma said cheerfully, handing Itachi a thick rolled up sleeping mat and blanket. His cheerful voice seemed at odds with Itachi's thoughts on the scar, jarring Itachi back to the present. "Not the most comfortable bed but it'll do till you can buy new sheets and stuff."

"Thank you." Itachi replied softly, taking the mat and beginning to spread it out beside the farthest wall from the window.

"Maa, least yer not like Sasuke." Akuma lowered himself to a cross legged position in front of the window, several feet from Itachi. "That teme can't say thank you ta save his life. I woulda strangled him by the time the year was out."

Itachi huffed a light noise, as close to laughter as he came. "My brother has much to learn." Itachi said, removing his cloak and outer shirt, leaving only his mesh tank top. Folding the cloths neatly he placed them beside the mat before he began to remove his weapons. He could feel Akuma's eyes on him but Itachi had already decided to trust the younger shinobi and felt comfortable enough to remove the majority of his weapons. He did slip one kunai under his pillow but more out of habit that precaution.

"That's fer damn sure." Akuma laughed as Itachi slipped under the blankets and settled onto the soft mat. Jigoku wandered out of the bathroom and began sniffing lightly around the room. He looked to Itachi like a giant moving shadow as he prowled the room. "I don't know how Naruto and Sasuke tolerate one another."

"Hmm." Itachi hummed in answer as he lay on his back, exhaustion clouding his mind. He had thought it would take a long while to fall asleep but he felt shockingly comfortable with Akuma's chakra pressing against his senses almost like velvety fur along his skin. He had become used to Kisame's slightly prickly chakra and the softness and warmth that was Akuma's was a nice change.

"I'll see ya in the morning, Itachi." Akuma murmured, warmth entering his voice. "It's good ta have ya home." Sincerity rippled through his tone sending Itachi closer to sleep.

Uchiha Itachi's last thought before sleep was that the next year accompanied by the Anbu Akuma was going to be very interesting. He fell asleep to the sensation of Jigoku's massive warmth settling down beside him and the masculine earthy smell of Akuma surrounding him.

These translations are as reliable as Google Translator can make them, so if I get some wrong then just message me and I'll try to fix it.

(*1) Jigoku no Akuma: Hell Demon

Akuma: Demon

Jigoku: Hell


	2. Kiba Is What?

Disclaimer: You should all know I do NOT own Naruto.

Most of you have probably already guessed who Akuma is but for those of you that haven't well….I guess you'll have to wait. I hope you like my story so far but I really don't care either way. I enjoy getting suggestions however so feel free to message me. And if you're a bitch about it I'll just be a bitch back soooo….there's really no point in flames. Little bit of Naruto and Sasuke bashing in this one. Enjoy! :D

Chapter One: Kiba is what?

Akuma sighed wearily as he felt Sasuke and Naruto's chakra flare at the edges of his senses, heading this way quickly. On a normal basis he could handle both of the jackasses but on no sleep he wasn't looking forward to it. Not at all. He'd been hoping Itachi would let him catch a nap before going anywhere but that thought went straight out the window with those idiots heading this way.

Silently he stood and moved over to Jigoku's side, patting the giant dog fondly while he made sure the henge was in order. He had to make sure it stayed in place or his cover would be completely blown and he didn't need his mother breathing down his neck right now. After making sure the henge over both Jigoku and himself was in place and functioning perfectly he reached down to wake Itachi.

The moment he touched the sleeping Uchiha he knew it was a mistake, a very careless one as far as mistakes went. No sooner than Itachi's muscles tensed than Akuma found himself rolled effortlessly under the older man, a kunai pressed to his throat. Ignoring the shiver of lust than raced down his spine he stayed perfectly still, staring up into blazing red eyes. The show of blatant dominance turned him on more than he'd admit but he remained calm, presenting no threats. After several moments and Itachi's eyes bled back to black he felt it was safe to speak.

"Sorry 'bout that. I shouldn't have touched you." He said sheepishly, pushing himself up once Itachi rolled away. He turned his masked face away, trying to think of something disgusting to tone down his arousal. He had to admit that Itachi was hot as hell though, especially looking all dangerous. "Sasuke and Naruto are on their way here. Figured you'd wanna be awake when they got here."

"I can't sense them." Itachi said, voice cold but Akuma saw the question in his black eyes as they flickered over him, before Itachi began to sort through the pile of things he'd left on the floor last night. "What time is it?"

"My senses are very acute, my clan traits give me almost twice the range of ah normal shinobi." Akuma informed him, moving around the kneeling Uchiha to pace to the window. Restless energy was making him edgy, especially since he'd been sitting all night. "It's almost five in the morning. To fuckin' early." He added in a grumble. He noticed the almost invisible curl of Itachi's lips and felt some of his annoyance fade.

"Hmm, a very useful ability." The older man pulled a scroll from the pile, spreading the paper across the floor beside the still sleeping Jigoku. He quickly pulled another set of cloths from the scroll and set them aside.

"Yeah, it would be if drunken Tsunade didn't use it to avoid Shizune. She says its perfect radar fer escapin' paperwork." Akuma scoffed with a short laugh. He shook his head at the thought of his procrastinating Hokage. At the slightly skeptical look on Itachi's face he laughed again. "And I ain't even kiddin'."

Itachi huffed a nonexistent laugh with a shake of his head. "How long until they arrive?" He asked instead of commenting about Tsunade's misuse of her Anbu.

"Maa, I'd say about thirty-forty minutes. It feels like their stoppin' fer ramen first and it always takes days fer anybody ta drag Naruto away from Ichiraku's." Akuma said after a moment of silence. Amusement colored his voice but he still paced the room like a caged animal, Itachi's eyes following him intently.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before they arrive." Itachi said calmly before turning on his heel and entering the master bath.

Akuma nearly choked on air as a mental picture of Itachi in the shower flashed through his mind. He growled in frustration, unable to quite push the erotic thought from his mind. But he had to admit, Itachi was fuckin' hot, hotter that any guy Akuma had ever encountered. The older Uchiha seemed to always radiate such in control dominant vibes that Akuma couldn't help but be interested. He only liked one kinda fucking and he just knew that Itachi would be the perfect sexual partner. But this was a mission and one did NOT fuck the mission, whether the mission happened to be an unbelievably hot piece of ass or not.

With another frustrated growl Akuma continued to pace, wondering if maybe he could anger Naruto or Sasuke into an impromptu spar to release some frustration. And boy did he need to release some tension, if not sexual than at least physical.

Itachi dressed quickly, thoughts whirring. His thoughts centered on the Anbu waiting in the bedroom. More specifically the heat that seemed to radiate from Akuma like a thick steam. When he'd pinned the muscled man beneath him, he'd felt every inch of those muscles against him and felt an almost uncontrollable urge to dominate the man. To make him every inch Itachi's and to make him beg. The unfamiliar desire had been so hot and strong that it had taken him several moments to even deactivate his Sharingan.

The fact that Akuma's chakra had radiated the Anbu's own lust had almost snapped the Uchiha's iron control. He'd felt the other respond to his dominance and it had thrilled the monster Itachi always kept under control under his skin. But no, he couldn't just fuck Akuma right there on the floor. No, Itachi didn't work that way. When he finally claimed Akuma, he would be seeing the Anbu's real face, he would be seeing his real eyes, not a mask and dark holes. He would be able to see the other face as he fucked him into the floor.

He had stopped denying the fact that yes he would indeed be claiming Akuma, it was pointless. Itachi knew himself, he never made it a habit of lying to himself and he knew that at some point he would loose control where Akuma was concerned. So he could either push himself to the breaking point in denial or he could pace himself and claim the Anbu when he wanted to. The latter sounded much better in Itachi's opinion.

When he exited the bathroom Akuma was pacing the room fiercely, looking for all the world like a caged wolf. The sight sent lust spiraling down Itachi's spine but he controlled himself firmly and showed absolutely nothing. It wouldn't do to give up his game too soon. After all he intended to find out exactly who Akuma was before he ever laid a hand on him.

"Training court?" Itachi asked but didn't wait for Akuma's answer before going to the balcony to jump over the railing to the court below. He didn't hear either Akuma's or Jigoku's landing.

Finding a smooth cobbled area at the edge of the back porch he sank down into a meditation position. As he mechanically slowed his breathing with long practice he watched Akuma pace the cobbled training area, measuring the size. After Akuma was down circling the court he returned to the center and began a slow series of katas. Itachi watched the smooth motions for several minutes, trying to clear his thoughts unsuccessfully. Jigoku huffed heavily before flopping down beside Itachi, watching his master just as closely as Itachi was.

After almost ten minutes Itachi abandoned his unsuccessful meditation in favor of watching Akuma almost dance through his katas. Gradually the brunette had begun to pick up speed until his movements were a blur. Itachi used the Sharingan to study each of Akuma's movements, finding them to be both animalistic in nature but somehow flowing as well. It was a style he hadn't ever seen before, a bonus aside from watching the muscled man move.

Akuma was a contradiction to Itachi, an intriguing one. The man seemed to radiate menace and dominance, yet he had become incredibly aroused by Itachi's show of dominance. It was in interesting puzzle to be sure. One that Itachi would no doubt have pleasure in solving.

Akuma stopped so suddenly that Itachi blinked, pulled from his thoughts of the sexy brunette. That's when he noticed that his brother was within his chakra range now, probably just within the compound gates. Itachi would have to return to his thoughts of the muscled Anbu at another time.

"Tch, those punks are so obvious." Akuma scoffed scornfully. Itachi had to admit that he had a point. Both Sasuke and Naruto's energy was very obvious whereas Itachi could barely feel Akuma's velvety chakra from fifty feet away. He would have to mention the fact to his brother at a later date.

"Hnn." He grunted in acknowledgement, closing his eyes in relaxation. Although still alert, he hadn't had a chance to relax even this much in years and it felt nice. He had Akuma to watch his back if someone tried to stab him.

"Those stupid bastards better be a good fuckin' spar cuz its too early fer this shit." Akuma growled, arms crossing over his muscled chest.

Itachi allowed a small smile to curl his lips at the other mans excessive cursing. "You have never sparred with either of them?" He asked lightly, eyes still closed contently.

"Nah, I was on ah different team. Besides, both of em were always so busy bein' angsty bastards it wasn't worth talkin' to em." Jigoku rumbled in what seemed like laughter, laying his massive head in Itachi's lap lazily.

"Angsty bastards?" Itachi echoed almost deadpan, idly beginning in scratch behind the nin dogs left ear. The dog moaned in approval, eyes closing.

"Maa, both ah those asses were so wrapped up in beatin' eachother they never had time fer sparrin' with anybody else." Akuma continued not even seeming to hear Itachi. "Always just assumed they was the strongest just cuz they never sparred with anybody else."

Itachi nearly smiled again at Akuma's outrage. The brunette was only confirmed Itachi's earlier thoughts that Akuma was indeed Naruto and Sasuke's age, from the same graduating class. Which meant that Itachi only had nine individuals to observe before knowing exactly who Akuma was outside of his Anbu life. And when Itachi finally did know who Akuma really was there was nothing that was going to stop him from claiming the Anbu. Nothing.

"Here they come." Akuma rumbled eagerly, seeming to fidget with energy. Itachi knew that Akuma, being as animalistic as he seemingly was, probably needed to burn away his earlier arousal and Sasuke and Naruto were giving him the ideal opportunity even if they didn't know it. Itachi almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

"Itachi! There you are!" Naruto exclaimed, skidding around the corner of the house, an irritated looking Sasuke close behind. Naruto bounced towards them energetically, stopping several feet from Itachi and Jigoku. The dog showed no signed of moving.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Itachi greeted passively, eyeing the blonde expressionlessly.

"We came to bring you some food since you can't go out of the compound yet." Naruto proclaimed, holding up a bag of take away ramen before placing it beside Itachi on the porch. "WE even brought you ramen." He said this as though it was a great accomplishment, grinning widely.

"We'll go and get you some groceries later." Sasuke said calmly after rolling his eyes at his hyper boyfriend.

"Akuma tells me you both live together." Itachi lifted a brow slightly, knowing it would make them both squirm. He took hidden pleasure in making his little brother as uncomfortable as possible.

"Umm, y-yeah." Sasuke muttered, cheeks red as Naruto spluttered beside him. "It was easier sharing a place." He finished lamely.

Apparently neither Naruto or Sasuke took to well to Akuma's loud laughter. They both turned to face the laughing shinobi, glares settling on their faces. Itachi only watched with well concealed amusement. Both of their faces turned steadily redder as Akuma continued to laugh at their expense. It didn't help that Akuma continued to laugh for several minutes.

After Akuma had finally stopped laughing he let out a long amused sigh. "We all know that's total bullshit." He said frankly, making Sasuke twitch angrily. "You an' Naruto are as gay as two dudes can get." He stated it so matter of factly that Itachi had to restrain his own laughter.

"You shut up, creep, before I beat your face in!" Naruto shouted, a vein throbbing along his forehead as he glared at the amused Anbu. This seemed to amuse Akuma further.

"I'd like ta see yer weak little ass try." He said slowly and tauntingly as though talking to a moron. His wide legged stance didn't change and his thick arms remained crossed over his muscled chest nonchalantly. Itachi thought he'd never seen anything sexier.

"That's it!" Naruto growled furiously, fists clenched and teeth gritted as he glared. "Right here, right now, asshole!" He pointed to the ground and stomped one foot in a childishly furious manner, making Akuma chuckle lightly.

"Fine then." Akuma said calmly, moving to the porch and beginning to remove his Anbu gear, starting with his katana. "I been needin' ah spar all morning." This made Sasuke narrow his eyes suspiciously but only made Naruto clench his jaw tighter. "No weapons and no chakra. Pure Taijutsu, I can't afford ta be wastin' too much energy on you."

"Fine, whatever!" Naruto snarled, well past enraged at this point as he moved to the center of the training court. Sasuke following him placing a restraining hand on the blonde's arm. "Lets just get this done!"

"Calm down, Naruto, he's deliberately provoking you." Sasuke murmured, trying to calm the blonde down.

Itachi watched as Akuma continued to strip his weapons, a growing pile on the porch. There were more than Itachi had though he had, which made him frown. Some had been very cleverly hidden, so cleverly that Itachi didn't even think if he'd have patted Akuma down he would have felt them. Then Itachi's eyes widened in surprised lust as Akuma unexpectedly stripped both his Anbu armor and his under shirt off, leaving his muscular chest completely bare.

The first thing Itachi noticed was two vibrant red jagged clan fang tattoo's from his collar bone all the way down to his hip bones. They were very bright and eye catching. Itachi found himself liking the marks very much, they were unusual and exotic to the eyes.

The second thing Itachi noticed was the scars littering Akuma's defined chest. He could feel both Naruto and Sasuke stare in sick horror and fought to keep his own expression completely bland. At least twenty perfectly shaped bite marks littered Akuma's chest, the marks both horrifying and brutal. The marks looked deliberately healed into perfect teeth patterns, yet leaving the skin still smooth. One on the meat of his broad shoulder looked as though a chunk of flesh had been torn away. The two scars running up his arms continued past his shirt line to his joint, then angled down at a perfect angle to each of his dark nipples, bisecting his clan fangs with two thin lines. They picked up again beneath his nipples and ran down both sides of his stomach and disappeared down his pants. These scars had been healed partially as well to leave the skin smooth but the scar remained. Every mark Itachi could see told him clearly that this man had been caught and tortured for several weeks before he'd managed to escape. It said a lot much for Akuma's desire to become better at Taijutsu.

"Tch, stop fuckin' starin', Blondie." Akuma snarled venomously when he turned to stalk to the center of the court in front of Naruto. His tall muscled frame fairly bled tension.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the brunette before he turned to give the pale Naruto a reassuring look. If Itachi had not believed that the two of them were lovers before he certainly did now. Naruto seemed to puff back up to his normally over confident self and settled his glare back on Akuma. Itachi merely smirked as Sasuke moved back to the edge of the court beside him.

"I'm gonna totally kick your ass, you creep!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger cockily. A wide grin was spreading across his face as he settled into a crouch.

"Yer a fuckin' moron." Akuma replied, knees bending into a crouch as well, body turned slightly to the side. His left hand hung limply between his legs and his right came up his to hip, palm flattened and stiff. It was a form Itachi had never seen before and it was clear by Sasuke's expression that he hadn't ever seen it either. "You should think 'for you jump inta shit. I'm not one of the Hokage's elite Anbu fer nothing."

Sasuke frowned at this, clearly not having realized exactly how important this particular Anbu was to Tsunade. Itachi found himself sort of disappointed by his little brother's lack of observation. A glint of metal as Akuma shifted brought Itachi's attention back to the brunette and his eyes ran over the Anbu in search of the source. Both of Akuma's nipples were pierced, a small metal ring decorating both. A shaft of surprised lust went straight to Itachi's groin. He could just imagine what he could do with those piercings.

"I don't care who you are!" Naruto growled his grin sharpening. "Let's do this!" With that he charged Akuma recklessly.

Itachi and Sasuke both blinked in surprise as Akuma seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Naruto, kneeing the blonde directly in the stomach and sending Naruto stumbling back with a groan. Both Sharingan users activated their eyes in unison, tracking the Anbu's quick movements. Before Naruto had even straightened Akuma was on him again, slapping the blonde across the face with an open palm and flinging Naruto to the ground. The strength needed for such a move was impressive. Akuma backed off the fallen blond, pacing back to his original position and settling back into his form.

"That all you have you me?" Akuma asked mockingly, watching as Naruto stumbled to his feet, shaking his ringing head.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, a frown marring his brow as he settled into a crouch beside his brother. "Naruto's not good at Taijutsu."

"Neither is Akuma." Itachi replied, turning to eye his brother as Naruto charged at the Anbu again. His brother seemed genuinely worried about the blonde which puzzled Itachi. "Akuma will not injure Naruto fatally." He said dryly after a moment.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the fight as Naruto was knocked back a second time by a round house kick to the chin. "I've never seen Kiba use this fighting style before." He muttered somewhat absently.

"Kiba?" He echoed absently, eyes back on the fight. Naruto landed a harsh hit to Akuma's shoulder but Akuma seemed not to even feel it as he clipped Naruto in the chest. It was only after Naruto was out of range that he rolled his shoulder lightly.

"He's the Inuzuka clan heir. Part of Team 8." Sasuke replied, not noticing Itachi's renewed interest.

Itachi couldn't quite believe that finding out Akuma's real identity had been so very easy. This Kiba was part of the Rookie Nine as well as an Inuzuka. It was highly unlike that Akuma was anyone else but Kiba. Of course Itachi wanted to at least 'meet' Kiba before he made any assumptions but he was almost positive Akuma must be this Kiba Inuzuka. This meant he really was the clan heir, which might prove problematic if Itachi wanted to take their relationship farther. He would have to think on the problem.

"What rank is Kiba?" Itachi asked curiously, wondering how much Sasuke knew about Kiba. He absently noted that Naruto was losing horribly and he was sure the blonde's nose was broken.

"Nobody in the Rookie Nine is above a Chuunin except Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Kiba just barely passed the Chuunin exam." Lip curled in slight disdain, Sasuke shook his head at the thought of the brash Inuzuka.

"Hn." He found it interesting that Sasuke seemed to think scornfully of Kiba yet Itachi was sure Akuma was indeed Kiba. And the farthest thing Akuma was, was weak like Sasuke made this Kiba Inuzuka sound.

"I don't understand why Kiba doesn't use this fighting technique. It's amazingly effective." His little brother muttered crossing his arms and watching Naruto get hit with a blow to the chin again.

Itachi only grunted in reply, back to watching Akuma's fluidly brutal attack on Naruto, scratching the still sleeping Jigoku behind his ears. The brunette's attacks were always well placed, with a great deal of force behind each blow. Each blow sent the blonde staggering under the power, and Itachi found himself impressed by Akuma's sheer strength even without chakra behind the attacks. With chakra Akuma would be a truly deadly opponent. Itachi thought that Akuma might even be a challenge to himself. The thought was interesting and he decided that sometime in the future he would spar full out with the brunette.

Akuma found himself disappointed as he sent Naruto to the ground again with a blow to the hip. He'd expected Naruto to at least be a semi challenge but the blonde was truly horrible at Taijutsu, not nearly disciplined enough to give Akuma a challenge. If Ninjutsu was involved he knew the blonde would be a hard opponent but in Taijutsu he was a pathetically weak opponent. But at least Akuma had been able to let off some steam, even if he had been toying with Naruto.

"Tch, I'm done." Akuma scoffed, straitening from his stance and scanning the court. Both Itachi and Sasuke seemed to be interested in his fighting style and he grinned wolfishly under his mask. He hadn't even gone full out this time. His Taijutsu was based on brute force and he hadn't even used all of his strength in half the attacks. "Yer not even close ta my Taijutsu level." He said insultingly to the panting blonde before turning his back and heading back to the porch.

"I could totally kick your ass in Ninjutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, trailing after the Anbu, impressed despite his initial dislike of the guy.

"Maybe." Akuma conceded with a flippant hand wave of his hand. He knew Naruto would be a much harder opponent in Ninjutsu. Not that that would stop him from trying to kick the blonde's ass.

"Very impressive, Akuma." Itachi said passively, eyes flickering over his chest, pausing at his nipple rings. Akuma grinned sharply, all his arousal coming straight back. So the emotionless liked his piercings, did he? Akuma wondered what he'd say if he saw Akuma's hidden piercings. Akuma barely stopped himself from shuddering at the thought.

Instead he settled for allowing his chakra to rub against the Uchiha's, knowing the older man would feel his lust. The Uchiha's chakra felt cool and slightly menacing against his own, which only aroused him further. The man seemed to have no flaws as far as Akuma could see. Itachi eyes flickered to his mask, clearly feeling the chakra brush, but his face remained passive, which seemed to only make Akuma want to ruffle the Uchiha's feathers. But he reined himself in, reminding himself that one did not fuck the mission.

"It wasn't ah real match." He said after clearing his throat. His voice still came out husky and just a tad gravelly. Itachi raised a brow in response, his scent telling Akuma that he was just as interested in Akuma as Akuma was in him. His spicy musk made Akuma want to pant but again he reminded himself the Uchiha was a mission. "I was only goin' at half speed."

"What?" Naruto screeched, breaking Akuma's eyes away from the sexy Itachi. Naruto didn't seem to have noticed the tension between Akuma and Itachi but Sasuke certainly had, if his narrowed eyes were anything to go by. Akuma inwardly sighed. "That was only half speed?"

"Maa, you don't know anything, do you?" Akuma said exasperated. He shook his head at the oblivious blonde. "An' I thought you were one ah Kiba-sama's friends. The Inuzuka clan are part animal, of course we're faster than most shinobi."

"Kiba-sama?" Naruto echoed dumbly, frowning.

This time it was Sasuke that sighed in exasperation. "Kiba is the heir to his clan, dobe."

"What?" Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise. "Kiba is the clan heir? I thought his older sister Hana was."

"If he doesn't get married before he's twenty then she will be the heir." Akuma said mildly, amused by the blonde's expression. "Since she's already married with ah kid the clan elders will transfer the title of heir to her."

"That's messed up!" The blonde exclaimed with a frown. His arms crossed angrily.

"I don't think Kiba-sama cares either way." Akuma muttered, absently rubbing a calloused hand over the scar bisecting his right clan fang. He could feel the scar beginning to ache, the sensation annoying him. He was no longer bothered by the scars but they did ache at inconvenient times, just as the person who'd given them to him had intended. "He prefers to leave most ah the clan shit up to Tsume-sama."

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke shook his head and changed the subject. "Why doesn't Kiba ever use that Taijutsu form?"

"Maa, neither of you have any idea, do ya?" Shaking his head Akuma settled himself beside Itachi, facing Naruto and Sasuke, and more importantly the court and the wall surrounding it. Even if his senses were incredibly hard to fool there was no use in being over confident, that had never gotten him in anything but trouble. "Have ya ever seen Kiba-sama fight without Akamaru?" He asked instead of answering. He shoved Jigoku over slightly to give himself more room, making the pitch black monstrosity moan in protest.

"No, now that I think about it." Naruto said after a pause. A frown was creasing his brows now, and he seemed to be completely serious, a rare moment for Naruto.

"Which is why you've never seen him use the clan Taijutsu, Sink Fang. It's only ta be used when ya don't have yer nin dog with ya." Akuma informed them. "Which you should know is pretty rare."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Kiba without Akamaru." His frown still in place, Naruto rocked back on his heels. "But Kiba isn't as good as you in the form, right?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Akuma smothered his laughter and shook his head at the two Chuunin. "Kiba-sama is just as good at Sink Fang as I am. We had the same teacher." He couldn't quite hide his amusement. As the smell of ramen hit him, he turned to watch Itachi dig into the bowl Naruto had brought him. A moment later Itachi handed Akuma a covered dish but the Anbu didn't open it despite Sasuke and Naruto's expectant expressions. Even though his mouth was watering he wasn't going to expose his face, not to these two losers.

"What?" Sasuke scowled as Akuma's words finally registered. "But if Kiba is just as good as you why is he still a Chuunin?" A tone of disbelief colored his voice. "He barely passed the Chuunin exams."

Akuma did laugh this time, amused despite himself at their utter cluelessness. "Tch, you guys really are stupid." He muttered with a shake of his head. "Kiba-sama has been a Jounin for nearly three years now."

"What?" Both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed in surprise, faces shocked. "How could we not know that?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I can't believe Dog-breath became a Jounin before me." Naruto moaned miserably, his shoulders sinking and looking very much like he would cry.

"Maybe cuz ya didn't ask him." Akuma said mockingly, thoroughly amused. "Weren't you two morons outta the village three years ago?"

"I was with Jiraiya." Naruto confirmed still frowning in misery. No one needed to ask Sasuke where he had been three years ago. The dark expression on his face said enough.

"Kiba would have had to progress at an exceptional rate to become Jounin so quickly." Sasuke scowled, clearly angry at being so surprised by what he'd thought had been a loser.

Akuma huffed out a sigh, leaning back against the porch support beam and stretching his legs out. His eyes flickered over the silent Itachi, who had been listening intently while he ate his half of the breakfast. It was just too much fun to mock these morons, they were so easy it was ridiculous.

"I could understand Neji and Shikamaru." Naruto was muttering to himself, eyes scrunched closed. "Their both like prodigies but Kiba used to suck, even worse than I did, how could he beat me?" The question wasn't addressed to anyone in particular.

When Akuma laughed three pairs of eyes turned to him in question. He shook his head again before he answered the blonde's question. "Kiba-sama _is_ considered a prodigy of the Inuzuka clan." Akuma informed them airily. He folded both calloused hands over his still bare chest, looking completely relaxed. "His senses are twice as strong as any other member of our clan and his pack bond is even stronger. He could beat most members of the clan right now as he is without any more training." His voice sounded smug.

It was silent for a long moment before Naruto straightened, a determined gleam coming to his eyes. Sasuke only had time to sigh dismally before Naruto began dragging him away muttering about finding Kiba and challenging him to a fight. Akuma laughed gleefully as the pair disappeared around the house, Sasuke's curses fading away quickly.

"I didn't get the chance to ask them when I can leave the compound." Itachi said dryly, eyes closed as he set aside his bowl and began to stroke Jigoku's fur again. The dog had yet to move his head from Itachi's lap, even during the fight between Akuma and Naruto. "If you'd like to eat now I will keep my eyes closed."

"Thanks, I'm fuckin' starvin'." Akuma said gratefully, glancing at Itachi once before placing his mask to the side, shielding his face from view even were Itachi to open his eyes. The noodles were a little soggy but still good and he began to wolf them down quickly, too hungry to pay much heed to manners.

"I did not see very many flaws with your Taijutsu." Itachi commented, making Jigoku moan deeply as he dug his slender fingers into the dog's neck muscles. Akuma watched those fingers intently as he ate, wondering what those fingers could do to him if Itachi were to 'pet' him. He suddenly felt very hot.

"Maa, my right shoulder needs ta be worked." Akuma said absently, still watching those fingers. He knew he was telling Itachi one of his weaknesses but he found he couldn't have cared less. His instincts had told him he could trust the Uchiha no matter what he'd done in the past and Akuma always trusted his instincts. "The scar tissue is pretty deep along the joint, even if it looks healed on the outside. So that arm is a little slower on the uptake, which is the only reason Naruto landed a blow on it."

"Hn." Itachi grunted softly in response, the sound cold and unfeeling. He wasn't sure what it was but Akuma's instincts were screaming that despite Itachi's cold exterior he'd be a fucking sex machine, a feeling that was definitely not helping with his arousal problems. He was grateful for the loose Anbu uniform or Itachi would see Akuma's little problem at first glance. His fucking animal hormones were fucking him the hell up. "You would like me to help you exercise this shoulder?" Itachi's cold voice brought him from his daze effectively.

"Yeah, if ya don't mind." Akuma mumbled around a mouthful of noodles. "Naruto isn't ah very good work out, 'specially if I want ta get better. Sasuke'd probably be ah better match but I ain't to keen on tellin' him about my shoulder. Jackass'd probably completely ruin my shoulder. More than it already is anyway." He had no doubt that Sasuke would ruin his shoulder just for misplaced spite. And there was no way he was gonna let that little fucker disable him further.

"We can start tomorrow." His fingers were still kneading at Jigoku's neck, keeping the brunette completely captivated. "I'd like to relax a little more before resuming any training."

"No problem." He sighed in contentment as he finished his portion, still a little hungry but better than before. "Here. Jigoku." He waved the bowl at the dog before setting it on the porch. He'd left half the ramen for the dog, knowing his partner would be hungrier than he was. Akuma positioned his mask back over his face correctly before addressing Itachi again. "Mask's back on."

"Hn." Itachi's eyes opened as the dog heaved himself to his feet and moved over to the left over ramen. The older shinobi sat back and stretched his legs out, relaxing a little further onto the edge of the porch. "As soon as we can I'd like to go shopping as well."

"That'd probably be ah good idea. No doubt Naruto will convince Sasuke ta get all instant ramen." Akuma scoffed scornfully. As much as he liked Ichiraku's ramen he couldn't stand eating the stuff more than once or twice every few weeks. The fatty smell irritated his nose. "My mission scroll should be here soon and it should tell us when you can leave the compound."

"Will you be able to openly follow me?" Itachi asked although by his eyes Akuma assumed he already knew the answer and just wanted confirmation

"Nah, I gotta stay hidden. Not only would my clan throw ah fuckin' fit if they knew I was assigned this mission but they don't know my Anbu identity, makes it easier that way. If they knew that I was one ah Tsunade's Elite than they'd try ta pull my shinobi rank out from under me." His tone was more resentful than he'd meant it, making Itachi turn his black eyes to him intently. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued. "My and Jigoku's henge should cover us but we gotta stay outta my families sight and more importantly their noses for it ta work."

"Henge?" Itachi asked but for the life of him Akuma couldn't hear any surprise in the Uchiha's voice. He could only assume that Itachi had already known about the henge and only wanted specifics.

"Yeah, mine only covers my scent but ta keep people from recognizing Jigoku he has a scent and an appearance henge." Akuma told him, deciding that he might as well if Itachi already knew. And Itachi did know but Akuma didn't know exactly how he'd guessed.

"Hmm." The low hum played over Akuma's nerves, making him feel as tight as a bow string. The sound was so sexy he almost shuddered. He imagined it would be a sound like that that Itachi would make when he had sex. The thought intrigued him but he tried to beat it back, thinking mission related thoughts, an attempt that failed abysmally.

"I'll run ta my house while ya sleep tonight ta grab all the stuff I'll need." He rambled, trying to center his thoughts away from Itachi. From the sly glance Itachi sent him, Akuma had to assume that he wasn't hiding his sexual frustration as well as he thought. But dammit he was already painfully hard and it fuckin' hurt. "There'll be another Anbu here ta watch ya at nights but started tomorrow night I'll be sleepin' on the floor of your bedroom."

Itachi watched Akuma continue to ramble on in amusement, knowing exactly why the Anbu was so uncomfortable. It was amusing that he could get the man so worked up over little things. He'd been very much aware of Akuma's eyes watching his fingers; even with his eyes closed he'd developed a feeling about being watched. It didn't take much of an imagination to guess what exactly the muscled brunette had been thinking. He'd also been very aware of Akuma's reaction to Itachi's low hum. The strength of the reaction surprised and pleased the Uchiha immensely. The fact that the brunette was so responsive to even little things said very, very interesting things for their future as lovers.

He almost hadn't believed his luck when Sasuke had initiated the conversation about the very Kiba Inuzuka that Itachi had wanted to know about. He hadn't even had to say a word, only sit back and listen. And listen he had. If he hadn't been sure Akuma really was Kiba before the conversation he was absolutely positive now. There was no way that Akuma could be anyone else. It had been shockingly easy to receive the confirmation he needed. Now he only had to 'meet' the real Kiba in person before he made a move to claim Akuma.

The more he'd listened to the conversation, the more interested Itachi had become in Akuma. The fact that the brunette was a prodigy as well had surprised him but not shocked him. However his brother's reaction to Kiba's shinobi status had been puzzling. It was clear that although Kiba knew much about Sasuke and Naruto that the pair knew little about Kiba. That distance between shinobi that clearly saw each other often spoke of resistance on Kiba's part. Kiba obviously hadn't wanted Sasuke or Naruto to know much about him.

Itachi smoothed his hands up his thighs to his knees, letting them rest there. He could feel Akuma's eyes follow even though he couldn't see them behind the mask. The fact that Akuma was so obviously interested made Itachi very pleased. It wouldn't be hard to tease the brunette to the point that he would let Itachi do anything he wanted to him as long as Itachi touched him. And it also pleased him that Akuma seemed to enjoy dominance from a lover. Itachi had no doubt that their love life would be very, very satisfying.

He broke from his thoughts as Akuma paused mid sentence, lifting his head alertly. Then before Itachi could ask what he sensed Akuma pushed himself up and moved to his pile of Anbu gear and began to put everything back into place. Itachi caught a glance of those intriguing nipple rings before Akuma pulled down his undershirt over his defined chest.

"The mission scroll is here." Akuma said after pulling his shirt over his head. "Tsunade sent ah Genin ta deliver it. Don't wanna scare the little doll." A light tinge of bitterness colored his tone and Itachi realized that the scars must still bother Akuma.

That thought led to another. Akuma had to have been no older than thirteen when he'd gotten the scars covering his chest and back. The thought of such a young shinobi being tortured in such a brutal manner almost made Itachi cringe. It also explained why Kiba's skill had increased so drastically over such a short amount of time. Kiba had been determined that he wasn't going to be tortured again. Itachi sighed, deciding this relationship would definitely take a little more caution that he'd originally thought.

Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to send me suggestions or whatever! :D


	3. Sleepless Night

A/N: Don't own anything.

I'm very sorry for taking such a long time to update this story. I just got a new laptop after my old one crashed beyond repair. I had to save up the money to buy a new computer as well as work my writing around my hectic work schedule. :3 I hope you enjoy the new update!

Chapter 3:Sleepless Night

That night Itachi didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning. His every sense refused to allow him to lower his guard, especially with Akuma gone and a mystery Anbu stationed outside. He hadn't been aware of how warm Akuma's chakra made him feel until the brunette was beyond his senses. It had felt as though ice was reforming along his insides, coating his spine and licking at his heart. Itachi hadn't realized that the sincerity Akuma seemed to radiate had allowed him to feel welcome here in Konoha again, despite the blood on his hands. The realization only made him more intrigued with the dog lover than he already was.

Folding his hands behind his head, Itachi stretched out over his borrowed bed, his black eyes staring up at the dark ceiling. Jigoku, left to stay with him for the night, sighed heavily beside Itachi, his thick black fur brushing Itachi's side with the motion. The air was still and calm in the large room. It would have been peaceful had Itachi not been so tense.

Itachi focused his sense on the Anbu outside, finding them sitting along the crest of the roof. This person, whoever they were, fairly radiated irritation and suspicion. Itachi had become very good at reading emotions through chakra and he could decipher this Anbu's feeling perfectly. Most likely the Anbu was irritated about night duty and suspicious about Itachi's true intentions. These had been the same emotions the Anbu had been feeling all night. Which kept Itachi from relaxing and fully appreciating his thoughts on the Inuzuka who would be his guard for the next year.

He really hadn't realized the effect the younger man had had on him until he'd passed out of Itachi's chakra range. It had almost made him feel normal, almost average, a feeling that he craved after all that he'd experienced. It had made him feel simply like a man first and a shinobi second, a dangerous thing but one he found he liked.

Akuma was the only one who treated him like a normal person for as long as Itachi could remember. When he'd been younger, Itachi had been the clan heir, to be treated with respect and dignity. As he grew he'd become the clan prodigy, then the Anbu Captain, to be feared and kept at a distance. Then the clan murderer, the family killer and village traitor, to be hated and killed if given the chance. Now he was…..Itachi didn't even know anymore.

Akuma treated him like a friend, a potential lover, something Itachi had never been before. And he found himself savoring the experience. Although he'd never had an emotional relationship, Itachi found he liked the thought of starting one with someone who was as open as Akuma seemed. He needed someone who he knew would have his back no matter what and his gut told him that once he had Akuma he would never have to worry about the brunette's loyalties.

That was something he'd never had either. Itachi had never had anyone's loyalty before, not wholly and without doubt. He knew that it would take him awhile to trust Akuma and it would be difficult after so many years of having to be suspicious of everyone, but he realized that his instincts told him he could and that he desperately wanted to. Even though he barely knew anything about the brunette Itachi wanted to trust him more than he wanted anything else. Which had never happened to Itachi before.

Sighing, Itachi thoughts went to his brother. It almost hurt to look at his little brother after all he'd done to him. After all the pain he'd put his little brother through. The one good thing that had come from all of this was Sasuke's friendship to Naruto which Itachi knew their father would have forbidden. Sasuke seemed happy with Naruto, genuinely happy. He knew that Sasuke would want to talk about the family more but Itachi wasn't sure if he was ready yet for that. What would he tell Sasuke? Where he had found each family member as he had killed them? No, he wasn't ready to talk to Sasuke about the family yet.

Itachi's thought drifted between his brother and Akuma as he finally slipped into a light sleep. The last thing he remembered as he went under was thinking of how soft Akuma's hair must be.

00000-00000

Kiba sighed dismally as he paused just outside the Inuzuka compounds gate. He didn't feel like fighting with his mother at the moment, which was exactly what he knew was going to happen. A damn headache was already pounding at the back of his skull, the last thing he needed was his mother. But by law he had to tell her he was going on a mission, had to tell her for how long and where. Clan law, hypocritical bullshit as far as he was concerned but something he had to follow until the Inuzuka council got their heads out of their asses and realized he wasn't going to become clan head.

Running a rough hand through his hair, Kiba pushed the heavy gate open and stepped into the chaos of the Inuzuka compounds front court. The nin-ken's that guarded the gate rushed to greet him, wagging tails and getting drool all over his pants. None of the dogs were near as big as Akamaru so he leaned down and greeted each with rough rubs to the side and neck. It took him several more minutes of laughingly wading his way through a dozen nin-ken before he made it to the massive oak front door.

Getting though the front door he paused to take a deep breath. He could smell his mother, his sister and her mate strongly enough that he knew they were here at the moment. Probably in the kitchen, conniving ways to get him married. Huffing out a breath Kiba stalked into the house, shucking off his jacket and putting it on the in table as he passed. Following their scent Kiba indeed found them in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner.

"Kiba!" Hana exclaimed the look on her face as she turned and saw him in the doorway telling Kiba that she hadn't smelled him enter the house. His mother's face showed just as much surprise as she turned away from stacking dishes. "What a surprise!"

"Indeed, you almost never come by the compound anymore." Tsume said her tone a little acidic. Her eyes were sharp as she glanced over her only son.

"I came by to let you know about one of my missions." Kiba said evenly, reverting back to his formal speech as he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. He could already feel his skin prickle and knew this would end up a fight. His mother was obviously in a combative mood.

"You're going to be gone so soon?" Hana protested, frowning at her brother in concern. He caught he barely discernable glance at his scars, clearly visible through his mesh shirt, and gritted his teeth. "But you only just returned from Mist! Surely you can wait another week?"

"I returned from Mist two weeks ago and I took care of myself fine, just like I always have." He said, barely his teeth in a little scowl. To any other person it would have just been an expression but as an Inuzuka it was a clear signal to back off.

"Not always." His mother said bluntly, narrow eyes flicking over his scars blatantly. She folded her arms and leaned back against the counter, nonchalant but for the intense gleam in her eyes.

"That was years ago and I seem to recall rescuing myself then as well." Kiba growled gutturally, anger clouding his face. His mother knew it was a low blow to mention one of his only failed missions in his career, yet he had almost expected it from her. "I was a genin then and I'm a jounin now."

His sister looked between the two of them, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She had always been less dominant than Kiba or Tsume which made it hard for her to intervene in any of their fights. "What are your mission parameters?" She said quickly, trying to steer the conversation to safer waters before it was to late. Hana knew the fastest way to get Kiba angry was to mention anything involving his scars and she was slightly disgusted her mother had gone that low.

"It's a bodyguard position in my Anbu capacity. One year, within the village, within sight at all times." He replied, glancing at his sister before locking eyes again with his mother. He knew their fighting made Hana uncomfortable but he couldn't help it. His mother had no idea what had been done to him while he'd been captured, she had no right to mention it like she did.

"Anbu capacity?" Hana echoed, dismayed. She knew anything to do with Anbu and Kiba pissed their mother off royally. Tsume had almost refused to allow Kiba to join Anbu in the first place, only a talk with the Hokage had convinced her.

"Who are you guarding?" Tsume asked, leaning back and tilted her chin up, a clear authority position. Her eyes were narrow and angry.

"That's confidential." Kiba said evenly, almost gleefully waiting for his mother's reaction. He knew she would be furious, she always was when he had Anbu missions.

"The hell it is!" She growled, tone thunderous. "Clan law dictates you tell me."

"Anbu law states I can with hold information from my clan should the knowledge affect the safety of those involved." Was his calm reply, his body language confident and dominant, reflecting his refusal to comply with her demand.

"You would follow Anbu law before Clan law?" Tsume asked dangerously, tone low and rumbling. Her aura darkened in anger.

"Yes, as an Anbu I have responsibilities to the village over my family." Kiba knew this would make her even angrier but he was being honest. He owed more to Tsunade than his mother or the village would ever understand and he planned on keeping his responsibilities to her above his duty to his clan. He owed Tsunade his undying loyalty for all she'd done for him.

"Then I will pull your Anbu rank!" Tsume growled, smashing one of her fists into the counter beside her. Hana gasped quietly, knowing Kiba wouldn't comply with such a decision. "The continuation of this clan is far more important than one mere Anbu!"

"Then I'll leave the clan." Kiba said just as calmly as Tsume was angry. He had known this was coming, had known his continued absence in the clan would come to this. Kiba knew if he explained to his mother why he felt he owed Tsunade than she would understand but he was unwilling to see the pity, the sorrow in her face when she realized what had happened to her son. But to have his expectations come to fruition now filled him with ice. Now he felt only a cold resolve. "Disown me, I don't care, but I'm not leaving Anbu just because you're worried."

"Fine!" Tsume ignored Hana's protests, to far gone in her anger to see anything but Kiba's defiance. "You are no longer my son! As Clan matriarch I cut you from this clan, never to be called Inuzuka again. Get out!" Hot fury made her voice shake as she screamed the words at him.

"Gladly." Kiba smiled snidely despite the hole eating at his insides, ignoring the heartache as he turned away from his family. As he exited the house he looked at nothing, trying not to recall all the happy memories he had in the compound.

Just as he was picking up his jacket, Mimishi, his brother-n-law stepped through a side entrance. Taking a deep breath Kiba smiled at him, even though the smile faltered miserably. "I hope you like authority." Kiba told him, because now that Kiba was no longer an Inuzuka Hana would become heir and with her Mimishi. With that said he left, closing the door behind him and stepping into the court.

As the nin-ken crowded close to him tears gathered in his eyes as he looked down into their expressive eyes. He would miss them, more than even his family, he would miss the unconditional acceptance from the dogs. They were just as much his family as his real family was. Kiba didn't even want to think of how lonely Akamaru would be now that he too would be banished from the compound.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kiba repeated the words over and over as he crossed to the gate. The dogs followed after him not quite understanding. Before he left the compound for good he knelt at the gate, gathering as many of the nin-kens around him as he could. They pressed close, their warmth surrounding him. "I'm leaving." He choked on the words and the dog whined with him. "I'm not pack anymore, I can't come to the compound anymore." They understood him even if they didn't know why. One by one each dog told him goodbye, pressing close and letting him give them a last pat.

When Kiba finally stumbled out of the Inuzuka compound he felt absolutely drained and alone. He began to walk to his apartment in a daze, hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes glazed. The sun was going down, bathing everything gold and the air in the village was warm and Kiba felt completely at odds.

What would he do without his clan? Kiba knew he would be fine but now he really didn't have anyone. He'd pushed everyone away after his capture several years ago. Even Shino and Hinata knew little about his personal or professional life anymore. He'd pushed all his friends away because he couldn't stand for them to know just how filthy he was, he didn't want them to know how damaged beyond repair he was. Only Tsunade knew what had happened to him during his captivity and how truly he'd been affected by it.

Itachi's face flashed in his mind and Kiba shook his head. As much as he knew Itachi may lust after Akuma he would never accept damaged goods like Kiba. Who would? Kiba figured they'd probably fuck for awhile but Itachi was way out of his league, especially as broken as Kiba was. He might fall for the Uchiha, hell he probably already had, but there was no way someone as gorgeous, as perfect, as Itachi would fall for someone like Kiba.

With a gusty sigh Kiba shook his head again. These thoughts weren't doing him any good whatsoever. He needed to get to his apartment, pack, then go and see Tsunade. She would need to know his new clan less status. No doubt it would make it easier on her now that she wouldn't have to hide his deep Anbu involvement from his mother. Then he could head back to Itachi's and sleep the rest of the night. Or he could see Tsunade, pack then spend the rest of the night in his bed and make it to Itachi's by seven tomorrow. Sleeping at Itachi's sounded much better in his opinion.

"Oi, Kiba!" It took a second for the shout to register and he looked over his shoulder and sighed dismally. Just his luck, running into the idiot now of all times.

"What do ya want?" He asked rudely continuing to walk down the deserted side road. He had a few minutes until he was in the village, the Inuzuka compound being placed a mile outside the village.

"Hey, don't walk away, dog breath!" Naruto shouted, annoyed, reaching out to grab Kiba's shoulder to pull him to a stop.

Kiba sidestepped away from Naruto's hand and spun around to face the blonde. "What do ya want?" He asked again, eyes flicking over Sasuke, who stood a ways behind Naruto, watching them.

"How come you didn't tell us you were a jounin?" The blonde asked loudly, glaring at Kiba.

"Did ya ask?" Kiba raised a brow in question then grinned sharply when Naruto blushed. "No, ya assumed that cuz I was weak once that I would always be weak. That's yer fault not mine." He included Sasuke in this statement with a look, before turning to continue down the road.

"Hey, I'm not done with you, Inuzuka!" Naruto went to grab his shoulder again but this time Kiba grabbed his wrist and with a lightning quick move Naruto found himself face first in the dirt, arm twisted behind his back and a foot placed between his shoulders, unable to move.

"That's not my name anymore." Kiba growled, glaring at Sasuke when the Uchiha went to step forward. "I don't like bein' touched without permission, and I didn't give ya permission, idiot." With that Kiba let go of Naruto's hand and stepped back. "Now what do ya want for the last time?"

00000-00000

Sasuke frowned at the scowling Kiba, thinking over the brunette's words. Something was most definitely wrong with Kiba, he fairly radiated irritation and dislike. Although the boy had always been blunt and easily angered Sasuke didn't remember him ever being truly bad tempered. His black eyes widened when he realized exactly what Kiba had said. It couldn't be!

"I want a spar, you and me, just taijutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, puffing up confidently, something Sasuke secretly found cute. At the moment he didn't even notice, eyes fixed on Kiba's face.

"I'm not in the mood, find me some other time." Kiba drawled nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his back on the pair. He began to stroll away, shoulders rolled back and hips rolling in a nonchalant saunter. "Later." He called absently over his shoulder.

"Wa-" Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke smacked a hand over his mouth. He glared at the Uchiha for a moment but Sasuke only shook his head firmly. Now wasn't the time to battle Kiba.

When Kiba was finally out of sight Naruto turned to Sasuke and raised both brows in question. Sasuke scoffed. "Did you not listen to what he said, Naruto?"

"Um, that he didn't want to fight me?" Naruto said slowly after a long pause.

Sasuke sighed again in exasperation. "No, he just came from the Inuzuka compound and he said his name was no longer Inuzuka. Do you understand?" He looked steadily into Naruto's eyes, seeing the compassion that flooded the blue eyes when understanding came.

"But why would they disown Kiba?" Naruto asked faintly, a frown furrowing his brow.

"I don't know but whatever it was it had to be extreme." Sasuke replied, smoothing one finger over Naruto's down turned lips. He hated seeing Naruto frown, especially since he'd been the cause of more than one frown marring the blonde's face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked after Kiba intently, concern clouding his face. He gripped Sasuke's hand in his, not liking the thought of Kiba being without family like he had been before his team.

"I read a file in the clan library about Inuzuka's once." He said after a moment, squeezing Naruto's hand in reassurance. "It said that Inuzuka's are really clan oriented, like a dog pack, because of their bond to the nin-kens. Its really hard and extremely rare for an Inuzuka to be alone because they need the constant bond just like an animal would. So whatever Kiba did must have been bad or his mother wouldn't have disowned him."

"Well, either way, we're gonna be their for him, no matter what! If their gonna throw him out they don't deserve him anyway!" The blonde exclaimed in determination, thrusting a fist into the air. "lets go find him before he gets to far!" He dragged a exasperated Sasuke after him as he tried to catch up to the brunette.

In the end neither could see or even feel Kiba's presence. Neither had any idea where he lived and they would have to wait until morning in order to interrogate Hinata and Shino about his whereabouts.

00000-00000

Kiba rubbed his eyes wearily as he knocked on Tsunade's door, hoping she was still in even though it was pushing midnight. In the end he had tried sleeping in his own bed only to toss and turn for an hour before finally giving up. He'd figured if he wasn't going to sleep then the hell with it, he might as well see Tsunade now and make it back to Itachi's before daybreak. Shifting as the heavy pack on his shoulder aggravated his shoulder he waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." The call was slurred and slightly sleepy, making Kiba grin as he entered the office. Sure enough she'd fallen asleep at her desk again, a bottle of sake within easy reach. An ink stain marked her cheek where she'd been resting against one of the documents on her desk. She watched him with bleary eyes, chin propped up on her fist.

"I'm sorry ta bother you, Tsunade-chan, but I gotta talk to you about something important." He said, giving her one of his rare soft smiles as he sat in one of the chairs across from her desk. She was one of the most important people in his life ever since his capture four years ago, and one of the only people he was able to genuinely show affection for anymore.

"Are you okay, Kiba-kun?" She asked, straightening with a frown, her bleary eyes suddenly sharpening. "Are you starting to have nightmares again? I can give you more of the sleep-"

"No, no, no!" She was interrupted as Kiba waved his hands dismissively. "You know I rarely have the nightmares when I take the herbs."

"Then is it about Itachi?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, looking at him steadily.

"No." He said bluntly, rubbing his hand threw his wild hair. "My mother just disowned me." He pressed two fingers to his temple as his head began to ache fiercely again.

"What? Why?" Tsunade exclaimed angrily, nearing sending a fist through her desk, only just stopping herself. She watched Kiba intently, knowing that despite his nonchalant appearance Kiba was pained by his mothers decision. She knew better than anyone that Kiba was very capable of hiding any pain he was in from everyone but the most keen observer. But she knew better, she knew exactly what he kept hidden under his mask and there was no hiding from her.

"I told her my responsibilities as a shinobi took precedence over my duties ta the clan. She has Hana as the heir she doesn't need me. She threatened ta yank my shinobi rank and I told her I wouldn't accept that." He said shortly, his voice falling into the emotionless tone he used when he was reporting after a mission.

"Are you sure Kiba?" The older woman asked softly, her eyes uncharacteristically gentle. "It will be hard on you both you and Akamaru being separated from your clan for good."

"Sweet God, Tsunade, what the hell am I supposed ta give my clan even if I did decide to let her yank my shinobi rank?" Kiba burst out suddenly, his expression grief stricken and unbearably tragic. "Ya know she wants me ta marry! How the hell am I ever supposed ta marry a woman when I can't even touch a female without wantin' ta vomit? I'm broken goods, Tsunade and there's nothing' that can fix that. The only thing I can do worth while now is bein' a ninja, how can I let her take that away?" By this point tears had begun to stream down his face, and Kiba turned his face away from her. Even though she was the only one to see him break down in years Kiba still found it no easier on his pride now than the first time.

In a flash the older woman was kneeling in front of him, cupping his face in her hands and wiping away his tears. She stared up into his pained brown eyes and tried to smile reassuringly up at the boy that had become closer than a son to her. "You're not useless, Kiba." She told him firmly, trying to tell him with her eyes how very serious she was. "You will heal, hell if you can't let a woman touch you, then you can shack up with a man, it doesn't matter Kiba." Tsunade didn't mention how long it had taken for Kiba to allow her to touch him without flinching or the other ways in which his capture had affected him. "I love you and I'm sure your mother loves you too, I only want you to be happy and I'm sure if you told her she would feel the same way."

"I don't want her to look at me like she knows her son's dirty." Kiba breathed out roughly. "I don't want her to treat me any differently than she always has."

"She's your mother, Kiba, she would love you no matter what." Tsunade said, but changed the subject because she could see the stubborn look coming into his eyes now. "You're not broken, Kiba, you just need something a little different. I know you've had a male lover before, which is progress." She told him, trying to give him something positive.

Kiba just sighed, pressing himself closer in her arms. She infolded the boy in her arms immediately, knowing he needed the comfort of touch at the moment and feeling glad that she was one of the few he still allowed to touch him outside of sparring. He dug his face into her neck and slid to the floor beside her, cradled in her arms gently. Their weren't many she would ever offer such comfort to but ever since she'd healed the boy after his capture she'd felt close to him. As close, if it were possible, as Jaraiya. She wasn't sure what it was that made her feel such a bond with the boy but it really didn't matter. She began to rock him gently, humming a tune that she knew soothed his feral instincts. She would be here whenever Kiba needed her, no matter what.

00000-00000

Kiba slipped into the Uchiha compound a little after three in the morning, feeling exhausted and brooding. He wasn't sure why he'd been so emotional, but Tsunade always seemed to bring out that side of him. As much as he hated that side of him he found that most of the time it did make him feel better, although he would never admit such to Tsunade.

Almost stumbling in his exhaustion Kiba made it to the little house Itachi currently inhabited, spotting the Anbu guard in a matter of seconds. At once he felt his irritation flare. The stupid jackass was in plain sight and not even attempting to hide his presence, a fact that could endanger Itachi should an assassin actually show. With a low growl he leapt to the roof, eyes narrowed behind his replaced Anbu mask. The guard jumped slightly at his appearance making Kiba even angrier.

"Akuma-san!" The rat themed mask turned to take him in, the voice high, female. "I didn't expect you until morning."

"I don't fucking care what you expected!" He cut in sharply, furious. "You should have seen me coming from at least the edges of the compound. Your incompetence could have gotten the target killed, you stupid twit!"

The girl spluttered for a moment in shock, clearly not expecting the verbal attack. "B-but it's just a traitor! Who cares?" She protested at last, venom coming into her tone. She moved into a crouch.

"But nothing! You let your own perceptions ruin your mission!" Kiba shook his head at her naivety. "The Hokage deemed it necessary to guard him and who are you to ignore her wishes? Who are you to doubt her word? I'll be making sure the Hokage hears of your insubordination." With that Kiba disappeared over the edge of the roof, landing lightly on the balcony of the bedroom.

He knew Itachi was awake as soon as he entered the room. Kiba ignored the prone Uchiha and instead pulled his spare sleeping mat from his pack. He didn't look once at the older man even though he could feel the man's black gaze following him as he got ready for bed. There was no way he could face Itachi now, not while he was still so very emotional. Not while he was vulnerable. So instead he shed his cloths down to his pants and lay down in his bed a few feet from the other without once looking at him.

Unlike earlier, Kiba fell asleep immediately, the feeling of Itachi's chakra cool and serene compared to his own raging emotions. It was like an icy balm to his heart and he accepted the wordless comfort from Itachi silently, glad the older man seemed to know he was in no mood to talk.


	4. Contemplations

A/N: Don't own crap. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story! I have the warm fuzzies now! This fic is pretty fun to write and I've enjoyed it so far! I hope you all enjoy it too. :D

Chapter 4: Contemplations

Itachi sat beside the sleeping Kiba, black eyes half lidded and his attention focused inward. Despite trying to slip repeatedly into his meditative stance Itachi found his mind returning time and time again to Kiba.

With a silent huff Itachi centered his mind for the fifth time, pushing all thoughts of Kiba away with extreme effort. Breathing out slowly he relaxed his muscles one by one, resting his hands limply on his bended knees. Closing his eyes he let himself focus on his inner mind, a pool of creamy white and splashed of vibrant red. Slowly, one by one he began building landscape in his mind, a paradise. He'd only gotten half way done 'building' a waterfall when a low moan from Kiba snapped him back to the present almost painfully.

Almost cursing Itachi finally gave up, admitting to himself that there was no way he was going to be meditating with Kiba in such close proximity. So instead he focused his intent attention on Kiba.

His eyes were almost immediately drawn to Kiba's mask, where the Inuzuka slashes had been scrubbed away, the white mask still tinged red where the marks had been. It could have meant any number of things. Maybe Kiba had just decided to remove them. Perhaps he wanted a less notorious mask. But then Itachi knew better. No loyal, stubborn Inuzuka would ever willingly strip their clan markings from their masks unless they were forced. Itachi's quick mind immediately told him that Kiba must have been cast from his clan, which would also explain this morning.

Itachi had just fallen asleep not an hour before Kiba had landed on the roof, waking just in time to hear Kiba dress down the Anbu guard. He doubted the same guard would be back tonight. The Uchiha could fairly feel Kiba's depression and anger when the boy had finally came through the balcony. Kiba hadn't looked at Itachi once, which bothered the Uchiha more than he would admit, and that was very uncharacteristic of the normally talkative brunette. He had expected at least a blunt acknowledgement but now that he could see Kiba's mask clearly he understood perfectly the brunette's mood.

Selfishly Itachi realized this would ease any future relationships with the boy greatly. Now there would be no clan to get around in order to start anything with Kiba. He had the brunette completely to himself. He knew the thought was selfish, but he couldn't help but feel that way. There was already so much different with this one boy that Itachi was loather to share him, even with his family.

If there was one thing Itachi was it was honest, at least to himself. He knew he could be a bastard. He knew he could be possessive of what he considered his. He knew he could get jealous easily. And he also knew that this was likely caused by his time with S class criminals. But there was nothing he could do about that, nothing but try to temper them slightly until he was sure just how much Kiba could handle.

But Itachi also knew that he took care of his things, no matter what or 'who' they were. Although he had never considered claiming anyone else, with Kiba he couldn't think of _not_ claiming the boy. He knew that if the boy was his, and he would be, Itachi would take care of him no matter what. And he thought Kiba needed someone to take care of him very much.

Not to say that the boy was weak, in fact he would be a formidable opponent even for Itachi, but Itachi's eyes caught things most wouldn't. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was emotionally damaged, perhaps even psychologically damaged. Kiba could pretend to be fine all day long but Itachi's eyes could see the cracks in his mask. Something horrible had shaped Kiba into the machine he was now, something very traumatic that no doubt revolved around his scars. Itachi would find out in due time where each of those scars came from but he could wait for Kiba to tell him. The scars were really of no importance, they were only scars, but he wanted the trust and loyalty he knew would come with the telling.

Normally Itachi would not want to become involved with something that was already damaged but there was something different about Kiba. Something that drew him like nothing else ever had, something uncomfortable and hot and fierce and encompassing. Itachi had become so used to his normal lukewarm emotions that the sheer amount Kiba made him feel in such a short time enthralled him like he never had been. It was almost addicting the unprecedented response Kiba drew from him. The emotions felt invigorating and passionate, warm and intense, possessive and magnificent. He had never felt something so strongly before, much less felt so many, many things at once.

Kiba was….everything Itachi was not. He was open, trusting, emotional. Even damaged he trusted more than Itachi had ever trusted in his entire life. He had never been able to give his trust lightly. Itachi felt almost honored to have Kiba's trust, something precious that the brunette gave him so easily. Kiba was sheer instincts, fierce and intense. Itachi was all calculating logic, calm and serene. Itachi was quiet, Kiba was talkative. Kiba was passionate while Itachi was indifferent. There were so many differences between the two of them. Even physically they were almost opposites. Itachi's body was lithely muscled, broad but built for speed rather than strength. Kiba was heavily muscled, his body perfect for endurance and power.

But Itachi thought these differences charming and found he didn't want to change anything he knew about Kiba thus far. He liked that Kiba rambled to fill the silence. He liked that Kiba trusted him even though he really shouldn't. He liked that Kiba trusted his instincts. He liked that he knew that if he ever earned the boy's loyalty that he would have it forever. He liked the fire he could feel barely below the surface of the brunette's skin. He liked the intensity that Kiba seemed to thrive on. And Itachi definitely loved the boy's sculpted body, perfect with wide shoulders and a surprisingly slender waist, packed with tight muscles and an amazing ass.

Itachi was drawn from his thought of Kiba's tight ass by a low groan from Kiba. Blinking he looked down at the brunette's sprawled body. Kiba was laying on his stomach, head turned to Itachi and his arms tucked close. He was waking up. Itachi kept his expression blank with long practice as he felt Kiba's chakra begin to uncurl and awaken despite the eagerness that wanted him to smile. He watched Kiba stir and decided he would wake before Kiba every morning just to feel the sleepy touches of Kiba's chakra to his own.

00000000-000000000

Other than a gruff good morning Kiba said not a word to Itachi that entire morning. Feeling furious and melancholy Kiba thought it best to keep his distance, at least while he felt so emotionally strung out. Inuzuka's had a bad reputation for losing control of their animal sides when they let their emotions get out of hand and Kiba had no intentions of losing control. Especially since he knew his first instincts would be either aggressive or sexual, both potentially dangerous to his mission. He wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if he attacked what he was supposed to be guarding.

So while Itachi went through his training regimen Kiba retreated to the roof, perched on the balcony overhang. He could still see Itachi from here but he kept his eyes on the walls to the compound, not wanting to tempt himself. Akamaru remained on the ground in the shade, not certain what depressed Kiba so but keeping a distance anyway. Kiba knew he was probably confusing both of them with his hostility but couldn't do anything about that now. He was to close to losing control to be near either of them.

Kiba sighed to himself, arms crossed as he leaned back against the roof. He kept all his senses wide open, ready to catch any sign of intruders. Knowing he would be feel when someone came within range he let his thoughts wonder.

Despite knowing why his mother had done what she'd done Kiba couldn't help but feel betrayed. Her decision had shone him that she valued the clan laws over her only son. Honestly he hadn't thought she would really cast him out of the clan entirely. Maybe pass him up as heir, but completely banish him? No, Kiba hadn't thought she would do something so extreme. She knew he was an Alpha, she knew he wouldn't let her push him, yet she had and then banished him for his instincts.

The separation would be painful. Unlike most clans, which summoned their animals, Inuzuka's were actually bonded with the pack from birth. They were born and raised around the pack and learned to understand the canines from a very young age. The pack was family. In return every child with the potential was given a pup at birth as a companion. Inuzuka's had had the bond with the nin-ken pack for so long that they were born with the instincts and attributes of a canine. They also felt the pack bond just as strongly as the nin-ken. Leaving the pack at Kiba's age would be the same as tearing a piece of his soul away.

Would his mother take him back if he only explained to her what had happened? Kiba doubted it. Ever since he'd staggered into Konoha after his capture and flinched away from her for weeks she'd almost resented him. As though he was the one that had betrayed her. Tsume had mentioned on more than one occasion how disappointed she'd been in him for his stupidity in getting captured. Of course this was her canine instincts talking through her but the words didn't hurt any less.

With a frustrated huff Kiba pushed thoughts of damn his mother away. That's what had pushed him into such a fuckin' bad mood in the first place. Instead he began to think of his most recent obsession: Itachi.

Every single one of his instincts pushed at him, telling him to get closer to the Uchiha. Kiba wasn't one to refuse his instincts but in this case he just wasn't sure at all whether this was a good idea. His heart told him to go for it but his head told him this was a very bad idea.

First of all he wasn't sure if he could be what Itachi wanted him to be. Itachi was a dominant force, an Alpha all in his own right, and despite how much that might arouse him Kiba just wasn't sure if he could handle it. He was the first to admit that he was damaged goods, would Itachi be willing to deal with his problems? Would Kiba be able to deal with his own damn problems?

He was sure Itachi was a dominant lover, someone who demanded everything from his partner. Would Kiba be able to submit to something like that after all that he'd been through? Could he make himself give Itachi control? Those were the questions Kiba needed to answer before he could take the first step in becoming Itachi's lover.

Itachi was everything he wanted in a lover, he knew that. Itachi was calm and collected, menacing in his control. Just watching Itachi could make him shiver. There wasn't going to be a problem being aroused, the problem would be submitting. With his last lover it hadn't been the fucking that had been the problem, it'd been the trusting issue. When his last lover had attempted to hold his wrists during sex Kiba had completely lost control, nearing sending his partner through the window. Since then he hadn't wanted to risk having even a casual fling at a bar.

But Itachi was a shinobi, and a higher ranking shinobi at that. He should be able to handle Kiba if Kiba lost himself. Hell, Itachi had the fuckin' sharingan for crying out loud, he could subdue Kiba within seconds. So Kiba losing control wasn't a problem anymore. He would have to warn Itachi about it though. So that was one question answered.

He would have to tell Itachi the baggage that came with him if they became involved. Could he trust Itachi enough to tell him something he had only ever confided in Tsunade? That was the real question. Not even his team or his sensei had been aware of what torture methods had been used to damage Kiba so badly. Hell, they hadn't even seen his wounds. Kiba had escaped by the skin of his fuckin' teeth with no help whatsoever after 13 weeks of being held prisoner. They hadn't even seen his scars after his wounds had fully healed. It wasn't long after that, that he'd left their team, promoted to jounin. Hell, not even his family knew anything besides the fact that he'd been captured.

Could he trust Itachi? He would have to see. So far he'd seen no reason not to. If anything the Uchiha seemed like a fuckin' vault. He wouldn't be spouting shit to anybody, Kiba doubted he'd even mention it to Sasuke. Would he use it against Kiba? Again Kiba sincerely doubted it. What would he gain? Nothing, there was nothing he could possibly take from Kiba that Kiba wouldn't willingly give. Would he manipulate Kiba with the knowledge? Hmm, that was the hardest question.

Did he think Itachi would use the knowledge to manipulate him? Perhaps. But really was there any reason not to go for it? He didn't think so. The brunette suddenly found himself very sick of his train of thoughts. Before he'd been captured he would have gone for it in a second, trusting his instincts immediately, hell he'd probably be getting fucked right now instead of being a melancholy bitch. There was no reason not to trust his instincts now, they'd never set him wrong before.

Suddenly, decision made, he was immensely glad that he'd received this mission. Itachi was definitely not something he wanted to miss out on. Even if Itachi only saw it as a fling Kiba could see himself falling in love with the stoic man. He liked just about everything he'd seen of Itachi so far. Calm, in command, serene. Logical, deadly, precise. Kiba was sure he could think of a hundred other words for the Uchiha, every one a compliment.

Kiba didn't think he'd ever had his animal instincts react quite the way they did to Itachi. Fuck, his first impulse had been to stroll up to the older ninja a lick him. Used to his animal instincts he'd been able to resist, barely, but the urge had still surprised him. He'd never felt the impulse to lick someone before but that skin had registered the exact color of vanilla cream, which had immediately made his animal urges want to taste him.

Of course that hadn't been the only occasion such an impulse hit him. Kiba found himself frequently inundated by such impulses when he was near Itachi. He wanted to rip his mask off and see if those lips tasted as sweet as they looked. He wanted to rub skin to skin, chest to chest. He wanted to see that normally calm expression dark with lust. He wanted to touch that black hair and see if the shiny mass was as silky as it looked. He wanted to cuddle against that chest like a puppy. He wanted to protect Itachi fom every single possible threat. Yeah, there were a lot of impulses his animal side had concerning Itachi but he liked every single one of them. Which made the impulses all the harder to control.

Usually his instincts were a lot more circumspect when it came to strangers. Even with his friends, people he'd known his entire life, his animal side was a little more cautious. He'd never had the urge to lick Shikamaru, even when he'd had a little crush on the lazy ass. Might as well follow his instincts. He'd wait for Itachi to make the first move, warn him about his damage, then see what the Uchiha would do from there. With the decision made he nodded decisively. Already he could feel his irritation and moodiness drifting away.

It wasn't ten minutes late that a low pulse at the edges of his senses told him that Naruto and Sasuke were approaching quickly. With a small huff Kiba sat up and leaped off the roof in one agile movement. He landed beside Akamaru, who was watching him with wary eyes.

Feeling a little guilty, Kiba crouched beside his companion and scratched the big canine behind the ears in apology. "Sorry, buddy, I promise to explain later." He muttered quietly, Akamaru giving a small nod in reply.

Standing Kiba turned to face Itachi, who had paused in his katas to watch him. "Naruto and yer brother will be here in….." He paused to inhale deeply then cocked his head to listen. "'bout ten minutes."

"Hn." Itachi grunted softly in acknowledgement, concentrating his own senses to check. He could just barely feel Naruto and Sasuke and he definitely didn't hear or smell them. "Your senses are indeed very sensitive. I can just barely sense them on the edges of my chakra grid."

"I'm surprised ya can sense them at all. Most shinobi wouldn't be able ta sense them that far away. Their goin' pretty fast so it shouldn't be to long 'til they get here." He said, impressed by Itachi's perception, although he shouldn't have been. Itachi was a genius after all.

"Hmm, would you like to spar until they arrive?" Itachi asked his dark eyes fixed on Kiba's mask. Kiba's stomach clenched a little when he remembered that he'd removed his clan markings but Itachi didn't ask so Kiba relaxed a little.

"Sure, katana?" Kiba gripped his katana handle, nodding to Itachi's katana. At Itachi's slight nod Kiba grinned savagely behind his mask. If there was one thing he exceeded at it was definitely sword usage. During his 'recovery' period after his capture he'd trained exclusively with Tenten's father in the art of sword fighting and to the older man's surprise he'd excelled beyond even Tenten with the katana. Of course it had taken almost the entire four years to beat her but he had in the end. Now he could beat her perhaps half the times they sparred, a magnificent achievement against the weapon's mistress. So he drew his katana, named aptly Onami _(Howler in English), _and prepared to dance just the way he'd been taught.

000000-00000-00000

_Several hours before hand…._

"What do ya mean you don't know where Kiba lives?" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment, blue eyes incredulous.

"Ano, I didn't know Kiba lived out side of his compound." Hinata replied honestly, her face sheepish. Although still shy she'd long since gotten over her stuttering around the blond and become a rather competent chuunin medic nin.

"How often do you actually see Kiba?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes intent. His arms were crossed over his chest and his mouth was tight. This situation was becoming more curious the more he learned.

"Not often, not since last month, actually." She said softly, a frown pulling at her fragile features. She took a small sip of her tea. "Kiba doesn't have much spare time out side of the extensive training he does and missions."

"Extensive training? Since when?" Naruto scowled fiercely. His blonde hair glinted brightly and his face radiated irritation. Sasuke supposed it was justified, they'd had to look for Hinata for an hour before they found her.

Hinata hesitated for a moment, making Sasuke's focus sharpen. There was definitely something odd going on. "Ano, I'm not sure if its my right to tell you, Naruto-kun." She said at last, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"Hinata-san." Sasuke started quietly. "Naruto and I are only concerned for him. He is one of our friends and we want to help him." He ignored Naruto's doubtful glance at him, trying to keep his expression as sincere as possible. It was hard, he wasn't used to expressing such things but it seemed to work.

Sighing wearily with a somewhat sad tilt to her mouth she began to explain. "Four years ago, as a genin team, we were sent on a retrieval mission to Iwa. It was supposed to be a simple mission, retrieve a scroll from a private party and return with the scroll to Konoha. On the way home we were accosted by a group of a dozen bandits, most missing nin of at least chuunin level." Her breathe caught for a moment, her eyes focused fixedly on her cup of tea clasped in her hands. "We ran, it was the only option we had at the time. Kurenai-sensei is a genjutsu specialist, and even if that were not so she would not have been able to defend all of us. We were doing well, keeping ahead of them, until they unexpectedly cut us off." Her eyes flickered as though she were seeing the memories again, her expression becoming pained. Naruto placed a hand over hers, giving her a comforting look. It was enough to let her continue. "Kurenai-sensei became critically injured and Kiba stayed behind as a diversion as we escaped." Her eyes were haunted at this point. "He was the only team member still able to fight affectively, so he sent Akamaru with us to carry Kurenai-sensei and told us to run and bring reinforcements." She paused and it seemed like she wouldn't continue.

"But obviously you got back with reinforcements in time because he's still alive." Naruto prompted, sharing a frown with Sasuke. Their respect for Kiba was growing by the second and Sasuke was frankly surprised that the Inuzuka had been so determined to save his teammates.

"No." She said somewhat sharply, a rare occurrence for the girl. Her eyes were fierce. "Kiba was captured and held prisoner for 13 weeks. We all thought he was dead even though no one found his body. A team of hunter nin searched for 3 weeks before he was declared dead. His name was etched into the memorial stone." Her voice choked again, although her face remained completely blank. Her fingers trembled slightly around her cup.

"What?" Naruto's face was horrified as he looked at the trembling Hinata. He couldn't believe Kiba had been captured while he'd been away training, completely oblivious. It was hard to wrap his mind around it.

"How did he escape?" Sasuke asked, brow raised slightly. He leaned back in his chair, thoughts whirling. He knew exactly what happened to prisoners and it wasn't a pleasant experience. As it was he was surprised Kiba was still sane after such a long time imprisoned. Especially as he was the prisoner of a gang of missing nin, who were known for torturing their victims.

"No one knows." She said, finally seeming to gather herself. Hinata sniffed lightly and straightened her shoulder, visibly shaking off the effect of the memory. "He appeared at the gates and Tsunade personally saw to his care. He came into the hospital and stayed for two months, and no one but Tsunade was allowed into his room. After that it was only two months before he became chuunin. Almost three months after that he became a special jounin and then not even a year after that he became a full jounin."

Sasuke visibly had to fight to show his shock as her words registered. It was almost impossible to believe that anyone let alone Kiba had improved so quickly. "It would take an almost unbelievable amount of training to accomplish such a feat."

"Kiba-kun trains very hard." Hinata said softly with a nod. Her lavender eyes were proud as she looked up at them for the first time since she began to explain the mission. "As soon as he was able he began to train with several specialized jounin. The last time I talked with him he was training nearly sixteen hours every day when not on missions."

"Sixteen hours?" Naruto gaped at the girl and she laughed as she nodded. Even Sasuke looked incredulous of the boy's training schedule.

"Yes, I believe he said that he trains with Gai-sensei and Lee-kun for three hours in the morning, then trains for 5 hours with Tenten and her father. After that he trains with Morino Ibiki for 5 hours. Then with Kakashi-sensei for 3 hours. In the evenings he helps Iruka-sensei teach a remedial class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. " Hinata listed meticulously, ticking off fingers as she went. She smiled when she was finished, pleased to have remembered it so well.

"Kiba? Teaching snot nosed brats?" The blonde muttered dazedly, shaking his head in puzzlement.

"That is a very demanding schedule." Sasuke commented, frowning.

"Yes, he's very determined." Hinata said, then lifted her eyes to Sasuke's face with a hard glint. "Now what is this about? Is something the matter with Kiba-kun?"

"No, we only wanted to know cause we haven't seen him in such a long time." Naruto smiled guiltily and scratched the back of his head. It was clear he was lying. Sasuke sighed.

"Kiba was cast from his clan yesterday." Sasuke said bluntly.

"What?" Hinata gasped sharply, eyes widening. She looked horrified.

"Yeah, we seen Kiba and he said his name wasn't Inuzuka anymore." The blonde nodded grimly, crossing his arms. "We can't find out where he lives though. We thought you might know."

"Ano, I know he has an apartment outside of the Inuzuka compound but I have no idea where it is." She said regretfully, fingering her tea cup in worry.

"Well, just keep an eye out for him." Naruto told her. "I don't think he needs to be alone right now."

"I will. I will ask Shino to watch out for him as well." Her lavender eyes were firm as she nodded.

"We had better get going, if we're gonna find him today we gotta hurry." Naruto said as they stood. They distractedly said their goodbyes as Hinata paid her bill and hurried to return to the hospital before her lunch was over.

"So what should we do now?" Naruto asked his companion in frustration as they began to aimlessly walk down the street, away from the little dango shop they'd found Hinata in.

"It's a risk but we could ask Itachi's Inuzuka guard. I'm sure he would know where Kiba lived." Sasuke said after a moment of thought. He didn't like the idea but it was the only option he could think of.

"Risk?" The blonde tilted his head in confusion. "How is it a risk? The guy seemed kinda like a bastard but pretty cool otherwise."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes at his lovers naivety as they began to head for the Uchiha compound. "You obviously know nothing of clan politics, dobe." He responded somewhat grimly. "Once a clan member is cast out they're completely cut from the clan, their names erased from the clan birth records and all their possessions and assets turned over to the clan. Kiba is lucky he had an apartment or he would be homeless with nothing to his name. Any Inuzuka caught talking to him will be similarly cast out of the clan. By asking Akuma Kiba's location we could get him cast from his clan."

"But that's not fair!" Naruto protested loudly, his blue eyes sparking into a familiar outraged expression that Sasuke had seen more than once.

Sasuke voice was sharp when he replied, "Life isn't fair, Naruto. Right or wrong, Kiba's clan has the right to cast out anyone they see fit." He knew the blonde wouldn't accept it but he had to say the words anyway. There was nothing anyone could do for Kiba but be there for him.


	5. Point Blank Confrontations

A/N: Don't own anything. Sorry it took so long but this chapter was really, really hard for me to write for some reason, not to mention I have two other stories I'm trying to work on. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5: Point Blank Confrontations

Sasuke

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived it was to a surprising sight. Itachi and Akuma were mere blurs of motion as they danced around the training area, katanas flashing in the noon sun. But the surprising part was that Akuma actually seemed to be winning, his strikes forcing his opponent to dodge almost continuously. It was an odd thing to see Itachi, an almost unbeatable force, being driven back. Although to be fair Itachi wasn't using his sharingan, which would have given him a huge advantage.

Sasuke was content to merely watch as Naruto cheered for the losing Uchiha. With sharingan activated he followed the battle easily, impressed by the Anbu's skill. Whoever this Anbu was he had a great deal of training. He was keeping up with Itachi easily.

It wasn't until Itachi forced Akuma to roll away from a slashing strike that he noticed that the Inuzuka clan markings had been erased from Akuma's mask. With an almost audible click details began to fall into place like dominoes.

This was Kiba. Kiba was one of the Hokage's personal Anbu. Kiba was kicking Itachi's ass using sword skills he'd learned from Tenten's father. Kiba was scared brutally, which was why he wore his jacket even in the middle of summer. Kiba had been tortured and imprisoned. Kiba was right in front of him. Kiba _was_ Akuma.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed quietly, immediately getting the blonde's attention. He stepped close to the blonde and whispered. "_That_ is Kiba. Do you see his mask? The clan markings are gone."

"What?" Naruto threw a shocked glance at the fluidly attacking Anbu. "Are you positive?"

"Of course I'm fucking positive." Sasuke glared at him reproachfully for a moment before turning his eyes back to Kiba. "Its easy enough to tell now that I know what to look for."

"Well, this is interesting." Naruto muttered sarcastically, turning to glare at the two sparring shinobi. Then a thought seemed to come to him suddenly and he turned back to Sasuke with a wide eyed look. "The scars….?" He trailed off dumbly, not sure what to say. His normally tanned skin paled and look of sick horror covered his face.

"From his torture." Sasuke finished grimly.

"Fuck, he trains with Ibiki." Naruto shook his head in amazement as though this confirmed something for him. And it probably did. Ibiki didn't train with many, only those that were involved with the tracking/interrogation missions. Only those he took a particular interest in. As far as Sasuke knew Kiba and Anko would be Ibiki's only known students.

000000-000000 Kiba

When Kiba stepped back from a sweating Itachi he was grinning widely behind his mask. It had been exhilarating sparring with Itachi, the most fun that he'd had in a long time. He'd caught the amused and slightly mischievous glint in Itachi's eyes whenever he pulled something to surprise Kiba and the look was very tempting. He could imagine Itachi using the look for a completely different reason.

"You have impressed me." Itachi said monotonously, although Kiba caught the twitch of his lip and knew Itachi had enjoyed the spar as well.

"Maa." Kiba waved the praise aside modestly although the words gave him a warm feeling in his

stomach. "You're a good sparring partner."

Itachi inclined his head then turned to face Sasuke and Naruto, who stood on the porch in the shade. Akamaru was sprawled out on the ground near them, looking for all appearances asleep. Kiba followed him as he moved to the porch, although he stayed at the edge with his arms crossed, watching them. The expressions on their faces and the glances they kept sending him were giving him a bad feeling. He sighed and resigned himself to having to wait to see what would happen. For all he knew he could be wrong, although his instincts said he wasn't.

000000-000000 Itachi

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted coolly as he sat on one of the porch cushions. He could tell by their expressions that this would not be a simple visit and the looks they were sending Kiba were making him think it had something to do with the brunette. "What can we do for you?"

"Naruto and I came across some interesting information." Sasuke said neutrally, giving Naruto a glance that clearly told him to be silent. Itachi was amused that Naruto had to obviously fight to obey his lover.

"Hmm, did you?" The words were completely bland.

"Yes, yesterday we found out that one of our comrades, Kiba Inuzuka, was cast from his clan." He said glancing at Kiba, who leaned against the porch support almost lazily. His posture did not change and he remained relaxed even after Sasuke spoke. Itachi was impressed with his seemingly bland reaction.

"How unfortunate." Itachi carefully did not glance at the blank gapes in Kiba's mask, not wanting to give up the game just yet. He wanted to see exactly how far Sasuke would go before he ended this little game.

"And we were also told of a very unfortunate mission that ended in Kiba's capture a few years ago." Sasuke seemed to study Itachi's emotionless face for a moment before deciding to continue. His tone was completely bland. "I know how prisoners are treated. Kiba could be mentally unsound at a time like this." His tone was calculating and frigid. "He might hurt himself and others."

Itachi fought to keep the fierce frown from his face, angry that Sasuke would pick at such a nerve even though Kiba was supposedly his friend. Even Naruto seemed taken aback. As he was opening his mouth to respond a menacing growl cut him off.

000000-0000000 Kiba

Kiba scowled angrily at Sasuke insinuation, straightening away from the porch support. Akamaru, feeling his masters pain and understanding that Sasuke had caused it, leapt to his feet, a rumbling growl echoing across the courtyard. Holding one hand up Kiba stopped Akamaru from attacked with a decisive flick. The others had turned to look at the big dog incredulously, having clearly forgotten the sleeping dog was even there. Sasuke's hand slip down to his kunai pouch cautiously, as he was the only person the dog was looking at.

"You don't have any fuckin' business actin' like you know shit." He hissed feeling furious and slightly hurt that they would think something like that. Kiba knew he had some issues but he wouldn't ever hurt somebody without reason or endanger his mission. They had no right acting like they knew anything about him.

"Kiba, we only want to help." Naruto tried weakly, seemingly uncertain after his furious response.

"Its too fuckin' late for that, apparently I'm already 'unsound' so don't fuckin' bother." He continued before Sasuke could speak, the younger Uchiha's mouth already open. "And I know for a fuckin' fact you weren't saying all that shit cause you were concerned." He reached up with a snarl and ripped the Anbu mask off his face, baring his furious expression and sharp gritted canines. "This is what you wanted, isn't it Sasuke?"

"I-" Sasuke began but was cut off again. He frowned fiercely. This was not going how he had thought at all and he felt almost guilty.

"Don't even bother." Kiba spat, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. "I don't care what you wanted. All I'm concerned about is you comin' here and playin' stupid fuckin' games that I don't want any part of. I don't need you telling' me I'm damaged. I know I'm fuckin' damaged and I've managed just fine the past four years." His voice by then was a low rumbling growl that resembled a feral dog in its intensity. His eyes were locked with Sasuke's, daring the other ninja to say a word.

000000-0000000 Itachi

Itachi watched Kiba intently, almost entranced by the sheer killer intent he was radiating. The younger boy's eyes, the color of frosted mocha, were cold and predatory as they glared at Sasuke. His fangs, longer and much sharper than a normal humans, were bared in a fierce and challenging grin, almost daring Sasuke to contradict him.

Besides that, the boy was absolutely gorgeous, better looking than Itachi had thought. With his chocolate hair wild, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his teeth bared he radiated an almost deliciously feral appeal. The two blood red fangs on either cheek stood out on his tanned skin, just another wild attribute. His face was strong, a little rough, but no less handsome for it. If Itachi hadn't already been interested in Kiba he certainly would have been now.

And then the moment was over, Kiba disappearing like he'd never been there. Itachi could feel him on the roof and sighed wearily. Kiba definitely had more issues than Itachi had originally planned but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Whatever problems Kiba had Itachi would deal with them, and if he had to he would take drastic measures. There was no way he was giving up now.

"I believe it would be best if you left." Itachi told his brother solemnly. The animosity between Kiba and Sasuke would have to be dealt with at some point. He wouldn't have his lover and his brother fighting, he'd had enough of that already.

Sasuke eyes narrowed angrily and he opened his mouth to protest but Naruto quickly jumped in, not wanting anymore fighting and feeling Sasuke had been out of line. "We'll come back in a few days Itachi." With that the blonde proceeded to drag the younger Uchiha away.

Itachi sighed softly, closing his eyes to think. This 'relationship' with Kiba was going to be much more complicated than he'd at first thought. Not only did he have issues with Kiba's past but now it looked like he would be facing objections from Sasuke. Although these things didn't deter him in the least, they would have to be handled carefully. However he couldn't really implement any specific strategy until he'd talked with Kiba about the matter. With another almost silent sigh he rose and went inside to prepare something for dinner. Hopefully Kiba would cool down soon enough and come inside soon.

00000-0000000 Kiba

By the time Kiba's anger had burned down to embers and the bitter edge of humiliation had left his mouth, it was relatively late, the replacement Anbu already perched along the stone wall surrounding the compound. With a gruff sigh Kiba stretched and jumped to the grounds below.

He hadn't wanted Itachi to know, at least not like that. Kiba didn't want the older man to think he really was as damaged as Sasuke had made him sound. He'd wanted to tell Itachi himself, in private, not in front of Sasuke and Naruto. He'd wanted to explain things, make sure that Itachi knew exactly what he was getting himself into if he wanted a relationship with Kiba, which was doubtful now. Kiba doubted Itachi would want to be with someone who had as many problems as Kiba and didn't get along with his only remaining family to boot.

What made it worse was his own reaction to Sasuke's words. He'd reacted like a spoiled fucking five year old when his parent told him no. Kiba had thought he was prepared for that, after all he'd been through and seen. Hell, half the jounin had protested his rise in ranks just because of his so called 'mental instability'. He should be used to people thinking he was damaged, but he wasn't. If he were honest with himself, and he tried to always be honest to at least himself, it hurt every time someone suggested that he was unfit to be a shinobi. It made him feel like he'd failed, like he'd let himself break and now he was worthless. It made him feel like less than dirt, nothing but a thing to be played with and thrown away.

Who the fuck was he kidding? As much as he didn't want others to look at him differently, they always would. Only a few people continued to see him as Kiba instead of the victim. There was no way he was ever going to get away from the stigma any more than Ibiki was. He would have to live with the pity and concern he saw in his friends eyes.

Undoubtedly Itachi would want a replacement guard now. No one wanted a victimized guard, after all what was stopping him from being caught again? No, Kiba was sure Itachi wouldn't want to trust his back to a weakling, a victim.

With another huff Kiba opened the back door, pulling his mask off and attaching it to his belt, because there really wasn't any point in wearing it anymore. As soon as the door opened the rich scent of food hit him and he realized just how hungry he really was. He hadn't eaten in hours.

Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes closed and obviously waiting for him. Feeling guilty for keeping the older shinobi waiting Kiba paused halfway into the kitchen, stalling somewhat nervously. Clearing his throat, Kiba shifted his eyes away from Itachi, instead fixing them on the sleeping Akamaru, at the Uchiha's feet.

0000000-0000000 Itachi

Itachi opened his eyes, focusing them on the clearly nervous brunette, and nearly smiled at how young Kiba managed to look. The younger boy had his mask at his belt, features unguarded, and he was fidgeting. He looked so nervous and uncertain that Itachi felt his chest tighten. Kiba shouldn't ever look this afraid, Itachi thought his earlier fierceness suited him much better.

"I'll, ah, take you to see Tsunade-sama tomorrow. And I apologize for fightin' with your brother." Kiba burst suddenly, his fists clenching tightly, knuckles white.

"For what reason would I need to see Tsunade-sama for?" Itachi asked blankly, watching the brunette closely. It was clear that the boy had been affected by Sasuke's callous words much more than he'd shown. The sudden urge to strangle his stupid little brother made Itachi frown slightly.

"Ya don't have ta hide it or anything, I know you don't want a weak body guard and I'll follow your decision. I mean I wouldn't want a weak guard either if I was you, especially one that didn't get along with my family. No doubt you'll wanna spend a lot of time with yer brother now that yer back and I don't wanna get in the wa-" Kiba babbled, anxiety loosening his tongue significantly.

Frown darkening ominously Itachi interrupted the other man. "Kiba, shut up." The brunette promptly snapped his mouth closed, meeting Itachi's aggravated eyes for a moment before looking down again. "I do not want to exchange guards, I am perfectly satisfied with your services." Kiba obviously caught the innuendo because he blushed lightly. "Now sit down, keep quiet and eat."

Itachi watched, a little amused by the brunettes quick obedience. Kiba sank down across the table from him, in front of the dinner Itachi had set out for him. Watching the teenager, Itachi caught the nervous glance Kiba sent him before he dug into the food. Gyoza dumplings and miso soup. Watching the younger man eat the food he'd made in his house, doing as he'd told him made Itachi feel a swell of arousal but he pushed that aside for the moment. Now wasn't the time.

"I do not care how well you get along with my brother, all I require is no physical violence unless warranted. I do not care about your past or what others my think of it, I only care about the present and perhaps the future. If I am not satisfied with your Anbu performance I will tell you, do not presume to know what I am thinking." Itachi instructed the other sternly, watching Kiba's expression intently. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Kiba murmured, his mocha brown eyes a little glazed as he continued to eat at a steady pace. Itachi could feel the pulses of almost hidden arousal in the boy's chakra and knew Kiba's sudden submissive role was arousing the boy.

"Would you like a sexual relationship with me, Kiba?" Itachi asked blandly, as though speaking of the weather.

Kiba choked out a gasp, eyes flying up to meet the Uchiha's currently black gaze. The black eyes were serious, no hint of mockery in them. In somewhat of a daze Kiba nodded, setting his chop sticks down beside his half finished plate. He didn't once take his eyes from Itachi's face.

The older shinobi kept his face bland, feeling a surge of triumph at the shorter boy's dazed acceptance. It would be much easier to overcome the boy's issues than he'd initially thought if Kiba was so accepting of all his decisions. Feeling almost giddy he forced his gaze to harden. He wanted Kiba's full commitment now, so that later the boy couldn't claim he'd been tricked into the relationship.

"Then there are several rules that you will have to agree to before hand. I want to be completely honest about the nature of my…preferences from the start." He said firmly waiting for the boy to nod.

Instead his words seemed to snap Kiba out of whatever daze he'd been in. "Wait! Sasuke was right to a point, I am damag-"

Itachi raised a palm, affectively silencing the teenager again. "I will get to that. I knew there would be issues between the both of us from the start. Shut up and listen until I'm finished." He cast one slightly harsh glare at the subdued boy before continuing, his tone almost business like and his words brutally point blank. "Rule one: If we do agree up on a relationship, there will only be us, I will not tolerate another touching what is mine. You will remain completely faithful and I will do the same." He kept his black gaze on the teenagers vulnerable expression, on those mocha eyes fixed on the table.

"I can do that." The teenager confirmed, sending an almost shy glance up at the Uchiha. The look on the normally brash Anbu sent heat spearing into Itachi's gut and he clenched his teeth to keep his expression neutral.

"Rule two: Once we agree you will be under my complete control once we enter the bed room. I consider us equals but inside the bed room I demand your entire submission." He said this sternly with absolutely no give in his voice. Itachi knew himself and he knew this wasn't a point the was willing to concede on.

"I-" Kiba looked up at him intently, eyes searching his face for something. Itachi wasn't sure what he was looking for but he seemed to have found it because he nodded. "I can do that." His voice was uncertain but Itachi could feel the boy's submission on the subject.

"Rule three: If there is a problem you will come straight to me with it. I will not tolerate anyone else in our relationship. I want the things we do to remain between us, not anyone else."

"I never liked gossip anyway." Kiba said by way of agreement, a slight nervous curl to his lips.

"Rule four: I am well aware you will have obstacles to overcome concerning your past. You will inform me of any possible problems before they arise. Not now but after we commit to these rules, and then you will allow me to deal with them. You will not concern yourself over them any more." Itachi wasn't sure if Kiba would accept such a rule but he was going to try anyway.

Kiba jerked his eyes up to look at Itachi again, the look in them hard and cutting. Itachi met his eyes placidly, refusing to back down. If Kiba didn't trust him with this than there truly wouldn't be a chance for them. It was either take the plunge or stop everything now.

"It will be hard but yeah, I can do that." Kiba finally said slowly, his tone uncertain and slightly wobbly. Itachi felt a little guilty for pushing him but knew it needed to be done.

"The fifth rule is more of a warning than a rule." Itachi said after a short pause. His eyes darkened as he met Kiba's mocha frosted eyes, stern and unrelenting. "Once you agree to these rules, you are mine. Normally I do not become emotionally attached to my partners but I can already see that will not be a feasible option in this case. And so once you become mine I will not be inclined to give you up or share you in any manner. I do not share at all and what is mine stays mine. As far as I am concerned this will be a stepping stone to something I want to become very much permanent. Can you live with that and my rules Kiba?"

Kiba stared at the older man for a long moment, feeling dazed and unbelieving. He'd thought Itachi meant this as a temporary deal, a fling so to speak. He'd never imagined Itachi thought him good enough to give so commit this far, let alone permanently. Even his last boyfriend, who had claimed to love him, had abandoned him not far into the relationship. To have someone like Itachi interested in him on a serious level was mind blowing and incredibly confusing to him. He'd never even thought he was good enough for that, not since he'd been broken.

"I-I-" Kiba cleared his throat a little nervously, feeling overwhelmed and very vulnerable under those dark eyes. All his typical brashness seemed to have fled, leaving him a little shaky. "I can be loyal, long as you are to. I'm not interested in variety as long as I get quality." A vague smile stretched his lips as Itachi nodded.

"I am fully prepared to remain loyal." Itachi confirmed, chin braced on his folded hands as he watched Kiba with all the intensity of a hawk. He was getting much more than he'd expected from the vulnerable teenager and he was pleasantly surprised. He'd expected Kiba to retreat and regroup, but this was much better.

"I can let you be seme, that don't bother me, but I have some….problems with being tied and if you expect me ta fuck _you_ than that's impossible. We'd have ta work on the whole restraint…thing if that's what you want ta do." His voice cracked a little and he paused to look up at Itachi. He waited silently for Itachi to acknowledge what he'd said. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hn." The sound was a little amused. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, pleasantly surprised and vastly pleased by Kiba's honesty. This was _much_ better than he'd expected. "I will be seme in all our interactions. As for the restraint issues….." He paused to search for the right words. "While restraints are not necessary for my arousal we will come to a solution for it eventually as we build trust."

"Okay." Kiba tugged one hand through his unruly hair, thinking on the next subject. "As for goin' ta somebody else for help and blabbin' about our stuff, honestly I don't have anybody I would go to about stuff like that. And even if I did I wouldn't be sayin' stuff about what we do together." He shook his head slightly. "You want our whole relationship a secret?" His eyes raised to look at Itachi before dropping again. "I don't blame you, I wouldn't want people ta know I was datin' me either."

Itachi flicked one hand sharply, drawing Kiba's eyes to the Uchiha's slightly angry eyes. "You will refer to me as your lover, partner or boyfriend, it doesn't matter to me. I want others to know you are taken and that you're mine. I am not ashamed of you."

"Oh, well…." Kiba trailed off a little stupidly, still completely bewildered. "Okay. " He closed his eyes for a moment in a grimace than continued. "I don't have a problem with telling' you about what happened but ya gotta promise it won't go beyond you and me. I don't want this shit public knowledge, hell my own mother doesn't know shit." Anxiety was clear in his eyes and his mouth was twisted into a grimace.

"I give my word that anything you tell me about your past will be kept between the two of us." Itachi said without any prompting. He was glad Kiba had decided to trust him after all.

"Good." Kiba swallowed and locked his eyes with the stoic Uchiha. "As for the last one that's up to you. You're the one that'll have to deal with all the problems on my side so it's only fair to leave that decision up to you. I don't trust easily so that should tell you I'm willing to give you everything. And I'm too broken to make that a habit." Kiba admitted a little ashamed, his voice cracking just the slightest.

"Then you will commit to a relationship with me?" Itachi asked one last time, triumph and excitement shivering down his spine. The overwhelming urge to drag the brunette closer hummed darkly in his veins, barely leashed. His dark eyes glittered as they met Kiba's.

Kiba looked up at him for a long moment, emotions flickering across his face like a slideshow. A heart shattering uncertainty darkened the boy's eyes, making Itachi's chest tighten for him. Kiba seemed like such a confident shinobi but he carried so much sadness and shame within him that Itachi was amazed the boy hadn't broken down before now. Itachi wanted to help him, he wanted Kiba to trust and lean on him when he needed help. But he had to let the boy choose.

He was silent for so long that Itachi felt a sliver of doubt creep into him. He didn't know what he would do if Kiba said no. Itachi wanted him more than anything he'd wanted his entire life and it would be beyond disappointing if Kiba decided not to.

"Yes." Kiba whispered finally, his voice soft and barely audible. His eyes were dark with fear.

Itachi stood abruptly, moving around the table in a matter of seconds. Reaching down he pulled a bewildered Kiba to his feet and straight into his arms. The boy's body pressed flush to his own, tense and quivering against Itachi's slimmer body. Itachi pressed one hand to his lower back, the other to the back of Kiba's neck, pulling him as close as he could. The brunette's wide eyes shot up to meet his, hands resting on Itachi's chest, fingers gripping the black mesh.

"Then why don't we seal the deal with a kiss?" Itachi didn't wait for Kiba to only, only bent and pressed his lips against the heat of the brunette's mouth.

It took a shocked second for Kiba to respond then it was only heat and silky smooth lips. Moaning hotly Kiba pressed up into Itachi, his animal instincts coming out to play. The sound was low and sultry, playing across Itachi's nerves as heat built between them. Licking at Kiba's mouth, Itachi demanded entrance which the other boy gave immediately. Moaning again Kiba played with Itachi's tongue, allowing the older man control without so much as a struggle. Heat shot straight to Itachi's cock as he felt Kiba's submission, lust spiraling sharply through the both of them.

Pulling away to breath Itachi pressed a few more damp kisses to Kiba's throat and ear before loosening his grip on the brunette. Kiba whined in disappointment, pressing his body flush in Itachi's arms, teeth clamping down on Itachi's shoulder muscle and his arms winding around the other man. Itachi smiled softly, hugging the boy close, arousal still circling somewhat painfully. Despite the heat between them he didn't want to press Kiba to soon. He wanted to wait until the other boy was so frustrated he couldn't even think clearly. As hot as Kiba got so quickly, it shouldn't be long.

Closing his eyes he rested his head on Kiba's, just savoring the feel of Kiba pressed so close. He could feel Kiba's erection press into his hip but he ignored that just like he did his own. There would be a time for that. There would be time for everything later, right now he just wanted to hold the boy close.


	6. A Tale To Tell

Merry Christmas everybody! I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update but I just moved to Tombstone, Arizona and I was still getting everything situated and finding a new job so that's what took so long. Haha, I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off lately so I hope you guys appreciate the new chapter. It's a little graphic but it's not really that bad. If you don't like blood though you might want to skip it.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6:

That night Kiba lay close to Itachi, tucked against his side, his brown eyes focused on a long strand of black hair just in front of his face. Anxiety chewed at him a little and he bit at his lower lip as he tried to come up with some way to start his gruesome tale. He'd never told the full story to anyone but Tsunade and he wasn't sure what words to use in such an intimate setting. Kiba didn't want Itachi to think less of him. If Itachi regretted starting something with him Kiba knew it would break what little hope there was left in him.

"When were you captured?" Itachi asked after several silent moments, his chest moving a little underneath Kiba's cheek.

A little relieved at the opening Itachi gave him Kiba took a deep breath and started his tale, his gaze becoming glazed as his mind returned to those weeks years ago. "It was a simple c ranked retrieval mission to Iwa four years ago….."

"_Go! Kurenai-sensei the mission has to be completed and this is the only way!" Kiba urged, throwing a glace over his shoulder. He could sense the enemy getting closer, at least six of above chuunin level nin. _

"_But Kiba-" Hinata protested, her lavender eyes worried as she too watched the enemy. She was the only one besides Kiba who could sense how many ninja were truly after them._

"_Go, dammit!" Kiba shouted this, his face turning just the slightest bit animalistic. "Akamaru will carry Kurenai-sensei and I'll distract them long enough for you to get safe." He ignored the low growl from Akamaru, who carried the unconscious Kurenai._

"_Kiba." This was from Shino, who met Kiba's eyes seriously, his glasses long since lost. Understanding passed between the two boys and Shino pulled his injured arm closer and turned to Hinata. "It's the only choice left, Hinata."_

_Hinata looked at her brunette team mate for another seconds before nodding firming and turning to disappear into the trees. Kiba had seen the tears in her eyes and understood. Akamaru gave his owner one mournful look before bounding after the girl._

_Shino paused and Kiba touched his shoulder lightly. "Tell everyone I love them and not to waste time being sad." Kiba told him seriously with a sharp grin. Shino nodded just as seriously before following behind Kiba's dog._

_Kiba watched Shino disappear with a heavy heart, knowing he wasn't ever going to be seeing his team mates again. His chances of survival were slim to none and Kiba wasn't too hopeful. With a little shake Kiba turned and faced his enemies with a feral grin. The least he could do was make his death hard on them._

Kiba closed his eyes with a little sigh. "Six chuunin rank against one genin. I didn't stand a fucking chance and I knew it. It never even occurred to me that they would keep me alive." He stopped, his heart beating a mile a minute. His throat felt clogged and his voice was a little hoarse.

"What happened next?" Itachi urged gently, his voice low and soft, almost a whisper. His arm tightened around Kiba and one hand stroked down Kiba's muscled back soothingly.

"They dragged me back to their camp." Kiba said his tone dead and listless. "A prize for their leader, they said. That's when I met her."

_Kiba hit the carpeted floor with a low groan, gritting his teeth tightly in pain. With his hands tied behind his back and his body one big ache it took him several seconds to shift himself upright, his head spinning dizzily. With a grunt he sat back on his butt, blinking a little blearily at the beautiful woman sitting primly in a chair dressed in a formal kimono. If he were straight he definitely would have liked the view, his brain thought fuzzily._

"_Who the fuck are you?" He asked bluntly, his mind hazy and aching from a concussion, his thoughts scattered and just a tad confused._

"_My, what a mouth you have, shinobi-san, and on one so young." The woman commented, amused as her moss green eyes scanned his almost bare body. If he'd been in his right mind he would have seen the perverted gleam in those eyes. Or the almost pitying looks the two ninja behind him were giving him. "My name is Sumigasa Kyoko."_

"_Like the merchants?" Kiba slurred, his glazed eyes drifting over the luxurious room surrounding him. His mind, shinobi trained, made the name connection although he wasn't completely aware of what that meant. _

"_Exactly like the merchants." She told him with a calculating look. "I'd like to know what was on the scroll from Iwagakure." Her tone was pleasant and her movements were graceful as she poured herself a cup of tea. The tea set was expensive, of the finest quality._

_Despite his mind being disoriented Kiba's shinobi training kicked in and his animal like eyes focused on her face sharply. There was no way in hell he was going to give her any information on his mission. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said even though he knew that she would know he was lying. _

"_Hmm, I'm sure lies aren't necessary." Her voice was still pleasant and a smile curved her lips as she waved the two guards forward. "Give him 50 lashes and throw him in the hole for three days with no food or water." She instructed them, her smile turning just the littlest bit dark._

"_Yes, Sumigasa-sama." The two guards droned dutifully, stepping forward to grab Kiba by either arm._

"They used a cat of nine tales with metal barbs at the end." Kiba shut his eyes, his memory vivid. "I still remember the blood spraying across the wall." A shudder went down his spine. "Then they threw me into a 3x3 hole in the ground."

Itachi rubbed Kiba's back soothingly, feeling angry and sad on Kiba's behalf. If he could he would find every single one of Kiba's torturers and kill them himself. As it was he had a feeling that Kiba hadn't even begun his horror story.

"By the time they got me out my animal side was nearly insane. I couldn't think straight, my senses going crazy. I could barely walk straight, even after they fully healed my back." Kiba paused and took a deep breath. "I thought that was the worse they could do to me, the naïve little idiot that I was. It didn't get worse until a few days later, after they'd whipped me several times and then had me healed and then whipped again. That was when they brought me back to Kyoko."

_Kiba's eyes swept the room he'd woken in for the third time, still horror stricken. Wide brown eyes scanned the walls, terrified and sickened. Every single inch of the walls were covered with torture devises and sexual toys. Everything from wooden paddles, dildos and nipple clamps to barbed whips, collars and cock rings littered the walls, hung precisely on hooks. Feeling sick he tugged on the chains tying him tightly to the large bed and again couldn't feel any give in the ties. _

_Before Kiba's vivid imagination could come up with too many horrifying scenarios the door opened and Kyoko strolled in, wearing a barely there lingerie set, complete with corset, fish net stockings, crotch less panties and six inch heels, all in a flashy emerald that set off her eyes. Feeling not the least bit attracted Kiba stared for a moment, gape mouthed, as she strolled into the room carrying a syringe filled with yellow fluid._

"_Did you enjoy your stay so far, ninja-san?" Kyoko asked as though speaking of the weather instead of torture as she circled the bed to his right side and took a seat on the bed. Her eyes swept over his naked form casually, lust darkening her eyes._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kiba burst, honestly thinking the woman insane. Was she going to rape him? Torture him? Whatever she did he was sure it couldn't be worse than the hole. He wouldn't find out how wrong he was until later. _

"_Oh, I assure you there's nothing wrong with my mental health." She told him cheerfully, the smile curving her red lips out of place and sickening to Kiba. "Now, tell me your name." It was a demand, the syringe tapping rhythmically against her thigh._

"_Fuck you." He growled, unwilling to tell her shit. If she hadn't broken him by now she never would, was his naïve thought. _

_She laughed a little, her eyes lighting up. "Patience, we'll come to that later. Right now I just want your name."_

"_You're insane if you think I'll screw you." Kiba protested, shaking his head sharply. He tried to edge away from her hand as she reached out to touch his chest marking but was unable to move more than a few inches. Her touch felt wrong and sickening against his skin, her hand icy on his warm chest. _

"_Do you see this?" She asked him as she held up the syringe. The yellow liquid gleamed ominously as she lowered the needle to his restrained arm. He jerked a little, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her. "This is a highly efficient aphrodisiac. It will make this-" Her other hand gripped his flaccid member suddenly making him jerk again and his eyes widen in horror. "Harder than a rock and there will be nothing you can do about it." With those terrifying words she pressed the needle into his skin and injected the yellow liquid into him._

"_What the fuck? Are you so pathetic you have to rape teenagers to get your kicks?" He demanded harshly, pulling futilely at the thick ties holding him. His muscles strained and he tried to pull his hips away from her invading hand but again to no results. Despair and desperation with a good dose of fear was beginning to cloud his mind as he realized that she was indeed going to get away with raping him._

"_Ah, but you see…." She paused as his member began, to his sick horror, to harden in her hand and heat started enveloping his senses. "All the fun is watching them squirm in pain and humiliation, forced to feel the pleasure I give them no matter what they want."_

"_You're fucking insane." He panted, feeling the heat begin to spiral deep in his stomach. He gritted his teeth, trying to will his rebellious arousal down but failing miserably. Shame rolled in his chest but he tried to ignore it. This wasn't his fucking fault._

_She only smiled, leaning over him to press her stained red lips against his. Her other hand dropped the syringe and gripped his chin, keeping him from turning away. Clenching his eyes shut Kiba tried not to think about his first kiss being taken by this bitch and waited. He waited until he felt her tongue touch his lips, then snapped his sharp canine teeth down on her tongue. She groaned in pain and he let her go, blood coating his mouth and dripped down his chin._

_Sitting up again she grinned in delight and he realized with disgust that she'd enjoyed the pain. Trying to ignore the hand circling his cock he spit a mouthful of blood, hitting her square in the chest. Her grin only widened. _

"_I'm going to love hearing you beg." She promised him, releasing his chin to run her hand down his chest. _

_Kiba clenched his eyes shut, realizing any reaction he gave her would only encourage her. So he would lay here and take it all silently. Despite his cock being almost painfully hard under her hand he gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it all. To think he could ignore her was one of his last hopelessly naïve thoughts._

Kiba breathed out roughly, tears running down his face. "By the end of that night I was begging like some kind of bitch in heat. I told her my name, my rank, hell even my clan name. I was humiliated and disgusted with myself."

"Kiba, she was no doubt extremely experienced doing what she did. I'm sure most people would have broken under such pressure." Itachi told him, understanding and maybe a little bit of experience in his voice. Itachi himself had teased his partners before and knew that any aphrodisiac as powerful as the one she used would have made anyone easy prey for even the inexperienced.

Kiba looked up at Itachi; his despairing face making Itachi's hardened heart clench. "She marked me." He told Itachi blankly, one of his hands going to the back of his neck where a scar was prominent. "She told me I was her puppy and that she owned me."

"_You're such a good puppy, Kiba." Kyoko crooned softly, nipping softly at his pectoral muscle with blunt teeth. Her eyes were dark and teasing as she watched Kiba's face._

"_Please, please, no more." Kiba begged, his whole body trembling with pain. Blood stained the white sheets around him but none of his wounds were open anymore. Tears streamed down his face, his thirteen year old mentality long gone, replaced by something desperately terrified. "Please, please."_

_Kyoko pouted prettily, straddling his upper thighs as she bent over his chest. She tapped a finger to her lip as though in real thought even though the look in her eyes was already decided. "I think you need some more brands, Kiba, perhaps one here…" She touched a finger to his shoulder where it met his neck. He flinched violently, the ties around his wrists tightening. "And then maybe some here." She drew a finger from his hip all the way up to his nipple and then up around his shoulder and down his arm._

"_No, no, no…" He shook his head again weakly, feeling faint with pain and his eyes welled. His painfully hard arousal throbbed, only adding to his trembling and humiliation, as it rubbed up against her stomach. "Please, Kyoko, please, no."_

"_What did you just call me, Kiba-chan?" Kyoko asked, her eyes suddenly menacing as they snapped up to his. Her finger walk crawled up his chest as she waited for his terrified answer._

_Kiba nearly froze, fear lancing up his spine. When she got that look in her eyes it was never good for him. "Mistress! Please, I didn't mean to, please! Mistress!" He stumbled, humiliation sticking in his throat but his terror stronger, forcing the words out._

"_No, no, that just won't do, Kiba-chan." Kyoko tutted playfully, wagging a finger at him. She bent closer to his chest, grinning with all her teeth. "Who do you belong to?" She asked, scraping his chest with her teeth lightly. Her bare nipples rasped across his lower abs. _

_Kiba stared up at her, in pain and beyond humiliated. He knew if he gave in now he would be lost forever, spiraling into her sick web exactly the way she wanted him to. His body ached, numerous healed wounds stinging with newly made scar tissue, his eyes stung with tears, his muscles felt strained and weak, his cock was hardened to agony, and his pride hung in tatters. Could he really give away the rest of himself to this woman? The answer was easy; he turned his head away from her, tightly clenching his eyes shut._

"_Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, you can be so stubborn." Kyoko purred sounding not at all disappointed. In fact she seemed pleased by his decision. "I'll just have to show you exactly who you belong to."_

_With those words in warning she sank her blunt teeth into his chest, breaking the skin easily and ripping into his muscle. Kiba clenched his jaw as pain rippled through him and made not a sound, knowing this wouldn't be the worst. No, she wasn't nearly finished yet. He could feel blood pour from the wound, staining the sheets further, but kept his eyes closed and his face turned away. _

_Her tongue came out and she licked at the streams of blood, red staining her chin, a wicked gleam in her green eyes. With a little sigh he'd come to recognize she raised herself up, grasping his stiffened erection and sank down on him. He couldn't control his flinch then, hating the wet heat that surrounded him, and sickened by the entire rape of his person. With a little moan she reached down and laid on chakra laden hand over the bite she'd just made._

_This time he screamed, bucking his hips as searing agony ripped through him, the wound burning as it pulled together. Scar tissue slowly formed in the wound, leaving his skin perfectly smooth but still visibly scarred. Eyes glazed with pain he watched as Kyoko laughed at his pain, her hips rising and falling as she took her pleasure from him. He couldn't do anything but writhe there in agony, feeling sickened and dirty, her wet heat seemingly spreading to his soul and horrifying him._

Itachi tightened his hold on Kiba, feeling angry and murderous. In most situations Itachi tended to avoid violence but in this case he wouldn't hesitate to cut this Kyoko's throat. His eyes flickered red as he thought of the horrid women and he knew if she wasn't already dead she would be in the future.

"She damaged me and I'm never going to get better. When I got back I nearly broke my teammates ribs because she hugged me." Kiba clenched his eyes shut and pressed his nose into Itachi's chest. The telling of the story wasn't as bad as he'd thought but it still made the wounds seem fresh and painful. "Hinata is so sweet, she stutters for god's sake, yet I couldn't even let her get within a few feet of me for almost a year."

"Kiba, you were tortured, I'm sure Hinata understood. If she did not then that is no fault of yours." Itachi murmured soothingly, running a hand softly through Kiba's hair. His possessive instincts were warring for revenge yet he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"I hope so." Kiba paused and one of his hands went to the long scars running down his chest. His eyes were dark with gruesome thoughts. "She gave me these when she thought I was completely broken, almost twelve weeks into my imprisonment. By then I hadn't said a word for weeks, I hadn't eaten for several days, I was weak and in pain and my only hope was death. I'd stayed chained to that same bed for weeks, getting raped, whipped, bitten, and cut and then healed so she could start all over again on a fresh canvas." His voice had dropped until he was whispering, Itachi straining to hear him as his fury grew.

_Kiba followed the gleaming kunai as the wickedly sharp blade traced a path down him chest. The blade hadn't cut into his skin yet but he was sure it would at any moment. By now he knew Kyoko enjoyed giving him pain and wouldn't lose any opportunity to hurt him. With deadened eyes Kiba looked up into her pretty face._

_When she'd begun her sick tortures on him Kiba had been a little horrified by her appearance. How could such an utterly beautiful woman come to this sick depravity? Now Kiba knew better. Her prettiness just hid what she really was. Now he understood Kakashi's famous quote 'underneath the underneath'. Kyoko hid the dark sick being that she was under her pretty face and expensive kimonos. There was nothing about her the was good or kind, only darkness and gruesome sadism. _

"_I think it's time, puppy." Kyoko laughed, her green eyes gleaming. She held the point of the kunai to his left knee, just above the joint. "You're broken! You have nothing more for me to take. You're nothing but a sniveling little puppy, to be thrown away when I'm done with you." A sneer had come to her pretty face. "You're not even good enough to keep. You broke just as easily as the animal you are."_

_With those words she began to cut, the kunai leaving a fiery path up his thigh and past his groin. Blood began to pour from the deep gash and he whimpered as her fingers, covered with chakra, followed the bleeding line. Her chakra healed the wound as she went but the healing burned like fire, ten times more painful than the wound itself. Kiba knew from past experience that the tainted healing would leave perfectly smooth scars behind._

_By the time she'd reached his left nipple Kiba was shaking with agony, his sharp teeth clenched and a fine layer of sweat covering his naked body. His eyes, glazed and wide with pain, focused on the ceiling, his pupils elongating as his animal side took some of the pain. He tried to ignore her happy humming as she worked, long since dead to her enjoyment of his torture. _

_When she dug a little too deeply into his shoulder blade and nicked his bone, he whimpered, her sarcastic "Opps!" washing right over him and away. Although he still felt the pain, could still feel it scraping along every one of his nerves, he'd become quite good at ignoring it. Breathing deeply through his teeth he tried to avoid even looking down at her. He could vaguely feel the blood streaming down his chest, but tried to ignore that too. That's what his life had become since he'd been captured, one attempt at ignorance after another. _

_It took her nearly an hour to complete both sides of his new scars. From his knees all the way up over his nipples, angled to his shoulders then down his arms and stretching to his thumbs. His whole body felt on fire and his jaw ached from clenching his teeth. Tears streamed down his cheeks, staining the sheets beside the puddles of his blood. His vision wavered with blood loss and he felt faint and sick. Tremors shook his whole body and the chains holding his to the bed shook with him, rattling faintly. Although she'd done more degrading things to him in the past, nothing she'd ever done had been quite this agonizing. _

"_Aww, is my little puppy in pain?" Kyoko purred, pressing her curvy body against his. She didn't seem affected at all that she'd just tortured a thirteen year old mercilessly. Instead she pulled one of the now familiar yellow syringes from the bed side table. "Well, let me fix that for you."_

_As she injected the aphrodisiac into him kiba shut his eyes, wishing he could just die and get it all over with. It was clear to him that he wasn't going to be rescued and as weak as he was there wasn't any possibility of escape. Would he live here until she killed him? Tortured and raped beyond his endurance? The thought was more horrifying than anything she'd ever done to him before._

"I wanted ta die, right then and there." Kiba said bluntly. "I would have killed myself at the first available moment. Sometimes I wake up after a nightmare and still feel the same way."

Itachi gritted his teeth, horrified and saddened by what had happened to Kiba. He pulled the brunette even closer, nearly draping the boy over his chest. "I'm glad you didn't." Then because he couldn't bear to hear any more about Kiba's torture he asked. "How did you escape?"

"She got lax." He told Itachi, resting his chin on Itachi's chest and just looking up at the older shinobi. His cheeks were still wet with tears. "She thought she'd beat everything out of me and that I was too weak to get away. I don't blame her, I thought I was too weak to escape but apparently I'm not an Inuzuka genius for nothing."

_Kyoko laughed as she undid the chains binding him to the bed. "You're so pathetic, too weak to do anything, aren't you puppy?" She mocked as she stepped away from the bed, leaving him completely unchained. "You won't move, do you hear me, puppy? You'll stay right there or you won't ever be unchained again." She commanded, turning away with disdain. She obviously thought him so broken down that he really wouldn't move for fear of punishment. _

_Clearly she'd underestimated his animal side. With a brief flicker in his eyes the beast in him took over, his pupils elongating and his fangs sharpening. Silently he rolled off the bed, nearly stumbling on his weak legs but managing to keep himself upright through sheer force of will. A deep resonating rumble began in his chest, bursting from his mouth as a deafening growl. Kyoko whirled back around, startled, her green eyes widening at the sight of his beast half. _

"_Ooh, I knew you were a beast, I knew there was something else there." She murmured, sounding fascinated. Her lips began to turn up in a vicious grin, seemingly unafraid of the beast standing in front of her. _

"_I'm going to kill you." He hissed harshly, taking a step towards her. His beast was in total control now, his human side safely tucked away in his subconscious. _

_For the first time Kyoko seemed to realize that Kiba was in fact dangerous, no matter what she'd done to him to weaken him. With a little frown beginning to turn down her lips she opened her mouth to call for the guards always waiting just outside. Except it was already too late. By the time her mouth had opened Kiba was on her, the beast wanting revenge for all the things she'd done to him._

"I tore her throat out and left her there ta bleed ta death." Kiba said absently, thinking the sheer satisfaction he'd felt with her blood running down his hands. With a shudder he returned to the story. "Luckily for me there was an air vent that I could get through. The room she'd kept me in wasn't secure, the only thing that had kept me there was the chains on the bed. So I slipped out through the air vents. Imagine my surprise when I realized I was in the fire country, not all that far from Konoha. It took me barely five hours to get back."

Itachi breathed a light sigh, both of his arms wrapping tightly around Kiba. "I'm glad she was careless." He pressed his cheek to Kiba's, keeping them close together. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me now." And although it sounded cheap and too soon, Itachi was being perfectly honest. He didn't know how he would have gotten over the pain and heartache of his return to Konoha without Kiba there to warmly greet him.

Kiba pulled away to look at Itachi's face, searching for the sincerity that he needed. When he found it he pressed closer, feeling exactly the same way. He was sure if it wasn't for Itachi he would be in his apartment right now, feeling sick and unworthy, waiting for his next Anbu assignment. Pressing his lips to Itachi's he let Itachi take control, feeling safe and wanted for the first time in a very long time.

Itachi accepted control gratefully, glad that Kiba knew he was speaking the absolute truth. Keeping the kiss soft, merely brushes of the lips, he savored the contact. Finally after several soft kisses Itachi pulled away and looked down into Kiba's eyes, seeing hundreds of things in Kiba's mocha brown gaze. Most importantly he saw a future between the two of them, a future where both of them could heal the damage the world had done to them in their lives as shinobi.

"I think I'm starting to love you." Kiba whispered, sounding uncertain and the vulnerable look in his eyes making Itachi's heart clench and warm at the same time.

"I know I already love you." Itachi told him, speaking honestly and with full sincerity. He hadn't felt this way in his entire life and for once in his life he wanted to embrace the feeling for himself, not for anyone else. He smiled at his soon to be lover as the uncertainty melted from Kiba's face.

There was a warm silence between the two of them as Kiba set his head down on Itachi's chest, curling around the older man. They both fell asleep not long after that, feeling secure and safe in their feelings for the first time in a long time.


	7. The First Attempt

Sorry this took so long but I'm still settling into a new house and a new job. Double shifts are a killer. Not to mention I just moved across a few states. So be patient with me. :D I also just got WIFI finally put in. And unlike a lot of fanfic writers I don't actually write the next chapter until right before I publish it so it takes me a few days to publish a chapter.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter 7: The First Attempt

The next day Kiba woke to a warm kiss, soft lips brushing tantalizingly against his own before Itachi's tongue touched his lips with a little push. Moaning quietly, Kiba opened his mouth, soft and submissive, welcoming Itachi to explore his mouth. Itachi's tongue stabbed into his mouth, aggressive and a little rough, just the way Kiba loved to be kissed. After a while Itachi pulled away, leaving Kiba gasping for breath. Opening his eyes Kiba smiled up at Itachi, who leaned over him with a blank face but soft eyes.

"What a way to wake up." Kiba said quietly, his sharp teeth flashing in a grin.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed, leaning down to give Kiba another kiss. This one was soft and quick, despite Kiba's effort to catch Itachi in another deep kiss.

With a sigh Kiba arched his back, rubbing his body temptingly against Itachi's. He grinned at Itachi's narrowed eyes. "So what are we doing today?" The invitation in his voice was quite clear.

Itachi's black eyes swept over Kiba's muscled body beneath his and was very tempted by the blatant offer but he wanted the brunette to be desperate when Itachi finally took him. No, he wouldn't be accepting Kiba's offer today but he thought it would be very soon. As passionate as Kiba was, despite his torture or maybe even because of it, he wouldn't last long before he was desperate. His delightful responsiveness pleased Itachi to no end and he knew he'd have fun with Kiba's sensitiveness very soon.

"Today we're….." Itachi purred, his voice a deep and soft. His black eyes met Kiba's expectant ones. "Going to go shopping."

"What?" Kiba muttered, his eyes narrowing at Itachi's amused expression. Disappointment clouded his eyes and his lips pouted just a little. "You don't want to fuck me?" He asked, arching his body up against Itachi's body again, feeling Itachi's arousal pressing into his hip. The offer was still in Kiba's eyes.

"Hmm." Itachi leaned down to Kiba's neck, pressing wet kisses up to the brunette's ear before drawing the lope between his teeth. "I'm going to fuck you." He promised, his voice rumbling in his chest. "But I'm going to wait, wait until you want me so bad you beg, want me so bad you're desperate." With that he rolled away, leaving an incredulous and red faced Kiba watching as he strolled leisurely into the bathroom.

Sighing explosively Kiba collapsed onto the bedding, rolling his eyes to meet Akamaru's eyes, who lay against the far wall, watching him with distinct amusement. The dog huffed a laugh, clearly finding Kiba's situation funny.

"Oh, shut up you stupid mutt." Kiba muttered in protest, one brow twitching as his cock twitched just a little in his pants. Then he cast annoyed eyes over at the dog, "Do you think a man can really die of frustration?" This seemed to only make the dog laugh harder.

/

By the end of the day Kiba wasn't feeling even a trace of amusement. He stood just behind Itachi in Tsunade's council room, Anbu mask firmly in place and looking decidedly menacing, Akamaru on Itachi's other side, teeth bared. In the room sat some of Konoha's most notable members; the head of every major shinobi clan, the council members, several important Anbu members and of course Naruto, who had access due to his training to be the Hokage after Tsunade. Not only that but several still root members stood around the room. The root members and the Anbu were the only ones masked in the room. The tension was almost visible in the large room.

"If you'd care to enlighten us as to our purpose here, Hokage-sama?" Danzo drawled, just a hint of insolence in his tone. His uncovered eye glittered just a little too knowingly for Kiba's sake. He'd never liked Danzo but if he was responsible for this fucking fiasco then Kiba was going to find a way to kill him, despite the root guard standing right behind the old man.

"Yes, I'm quite curious myself." Hiashi murmured, flicking a glance at the old council member. Kiba nearly grinned at the disapproval in the glance but couldn't quite manage it with anger still churning in his stomach. That and his chest was beginning to sting something fierce.

"I believe you're all aware of Uchiha-san's return?" Tsunade said lightly, her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a sarcastic smile. The look always meant trouble.

"It's only been broadcast in every newspaper since he got back." Tsume snarked a little irritably, none of the usual respect in her tone. She sat several seats away from Itachi, arms folded over her chest and eyes settled on Akamaru.

"Shut up!" Tsunade snapped unexpectedly, causing several heads to turn to her in surprise at the viciousness in her tone. Tsume flushed but didn't reply, her face hard and her jaw clenched. "I don't want to hear it from you, Inuzuka."

The Anbu member behind Tsunade cleared his throat delicately. His mask was painted as a crane. Kiba knew that the crane was Neji's mask. Neji was one of the few people Kiba allowed himself to socialize with and one of the few that knew that Kiba acted as Akuma. "I believe all of us here know the particulars of Uchiha-san's return." He said smoothly, his voice mild. As another of Tsunade's inner circle he knew exactly how to deal with her infamous temper.

"Then you should all know that Itachi-san is a completely trustworthy ninja of Konoha and has performed his duties excellently." Her voice was hard and her eyes dared anyone to disagree with her. When no one said anything she continued. "Yet he was attacked today and could have been injured if not for the Anbu guard with him."

At this several eyes turned to the stoic Uchiha, who sat perfectly still and silent. He looked absolutely calm and unruffled, his dark eyes placid and serene. He sat relaxed in his chair, back straight and hands folded in his lap lightly. Although he portrayed complete calm Kiba knew better, he could smell the irritation and anger coming off the older made him angry all over again. Itachi was supposed to be able to feel welcome here in Konoha. After the life he'd been through Itachi should be able to relax and be happy for once, worrying for nothing but his personal life. Yet here he was, surrounded by the cities snobbiest and having to deal with this shit. It stirred Kiba's rage all over again. He clamped his teeth together and remained quite with great effort, wanting to yell at the pompous windbags but knowing it wasn't his place.

Itachi had expected this, he was actually a little surprised the attack hadn't come sooner. As it was Itachi would be dead now if it hadn't been for Kiba's insanely sensitive sense of smell and his fast animalistic reflexes. He was lucky Tsunade had decided to give him an Inuzuka body guard.

Whoever had commissioned the attack had decided to strike while Itachi was eating at a small restaurant around the corner from the compound. Kiba had been henged to look like a backpack sitting innocently at Itachi's feet. The waitress had flirted quite heavily with Itachi and if Itachi hadn't been preoccupied silently laughing at the furiously shaking backpack then he might have thought to check the miso ramen set in front of him. Instead, just as he was lifting a bite to his mouth, Kiba had caught the poisoned scent and lept up so fast Itachi hadn't even seen him shift. Kiba had knocked the spoon from Itachi's hand and turned barely in time to block an attack from a rogue ninja. The whole situation was disappointing and infuriating to Itachi. If he hadn't been distracted than Kiba wouldn't have been injured. It wasn't a mistake Itachi would be making again.

Even as Tsunade launched into a speech about obedience and dire consequences Itachi could smell the blood on Kiba. He wasn't sure where Kiba was injured but he knew it had to be bad enough to bleed quite a bit. He imagined the only thing that was keeping Tsunade from throwing a fit was the fact that Kiba's clothes were black and therefor the blood blended seamlessly with the cloth. Itachi wanted to check the wound, wanted to feel Kiba's skin, whole and healthy against his own but knew it would have to wait until they got home. He would have to trust Kiba's assessment of the wound for now.

The fact that Kiba had gotten injured in Itachi's defense was impossibly hard to take and Itachi was determined that it would never happen again. He'd been lax today, thinking he was relatively safe here in Konoha but that certainly wouldn't ever be happening again. He was going to be on full alert to keep Kiba from having to jump into the fray again. At his skill level Kiba shouldn't have even had to jump in today in Itachi's defense and the fact that he had was galling to the older shinobi.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Tsunade growled, having delivered a very sharp and threatening speech to all those present. The glare on her face was fierce. When everyone murmured some form of consent her glare only relented slightly. "Good, now leave."

Itachi watched the others all slowly stand and exit the room, some looking dissatisfied, some angry and others pleased. It was a wide variety of reactions but Itachi filed them all away for later thought. He made a note of the significant look Tsume gave Kiba even though she didn't know who he was. It could very well be one of the people her who had hired the hit on Itachi and he planned on retaliating as soon as he had the chance.

When the room was empty with the exception of Tsunade, Naruto, Itachi and Kiba the blonde Hokage sighed gustily and turned her eyes to the tense Inuzuka. "Are you hurt, Akuma-kun?" She asked just the slightest hint of worry in her voice. Naruto seemed to finally realize the oddly familiar suffix Tsunade used with Kiba and his blonde brows raised slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good, prob'ly have some bruises but that's all." Kiba lied smoothly. Itachi didn't give away the lie even though he knew Kiba was bleeding somewhere. He wasn't sure why the boy was hiding the injury from Tsunade but Itachi assumed he must have a good reason.

"Good." She said on an exhale, leaning back in her chair. A line creased her forehead as she frowned pensively."I think I'm going to be changing your mission parameters. I want you in eye sight of Itachi at all times, in civilian clothing, but in shinobi capacity. I'll also be putting another Anbu on your tail too."

"One visible, one invisible." Naruto murmured with a quirky smile tipping his lips. His eyes were surprisingly shrewd as they traveled between Tsunade and Kiba.

"I'll be putting another Anbu on the two of you starting tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade told them, earning a slight nod from Kiba.

After a moment of silence Itachi stood gracefully, a slight smile quirking the corner of his lips. "If thats all, I believe Akuma and I would very much like to get some sleep. It's been a very long day."

"Sure, sure." Tsunade said, waving a hand dismissively. Now that she knew Kiba wasn't hurt she seemed to relax a little although a furrow still marred her brow. "Get some sleep and expect an Anbu tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll keep an eye out." Kiba replied, knowing she would be pulling Neji in. Neji was another of the few shinobi in Tsunade's inner circle. He was also one of the few Tsunade would trust with Kiba's safety.

"Oh!" Naruto perked up suddenly, his frown vanishing like it had never been there. He bounced to his feet before he continued. "Sasuke said he wanted to meet you over at your house after the meeting was finished."

Itachi paused, thinking of Kiba's injury before nodding slowly. "That will be acceptable."

"Great! I'll go tell Sasuke the meeting is over and we'll pick up some dinner before we head over to your house. I'm sure you guys are starving!." With that he practically bounced out of the room, his face covered in a broad grin. It seemed like the grim events of the day hadn't even touched him and Itachi found himself envying the trait.

"Idiot." Tsunade muttered affectionately, shaking her head. She crossed her arms and turned to the two of them. "Better get going before Naruto beats you home." A wry smile tipped her lips.

"I'll turn my report in tomorrow." Kiba told her as the two of them made their way to the door. Itachi thought he caught the slightest hint of tension in the brunette's voice. "Goodnight, Tsunade-san."

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Itachi dipped his head lightly as the two of them slipped out of the council room.

They were quiet until they reached the Uchiha compound, a silent agreement keeping the two of them quite. Even Akamaru was silent as he trailed them back to the compund. Neither wanted to be overheard and Itachi knew as soon as he touched the brunette he wouldn't be able to stop himself from checking out Kiba's injury. So he thought it best to remain quite until they arrived home.

Even then he felt an urgent need to touch Kiba and make sure the younger boy was really okay. He hated the fact that Kiba had gotten injured in his defense. It'd been years since he'd felt so scared as he had in that moment. Not scared for himself but scared for the fragile connection the two of them had between them.

The same time last week Itachi hadn't even thought it was possible having someone like Kiba come into his life. But now, even after knowing the boy for only a few days, he couldn't imagine living without him. Kiba made him feel normal and solid, not like the transparent ghost Itachi had become in the years he'd spent away from Konoha. Kiba made him feel like he actually had a chance at starting a new life. And Itachi was determined not to let anything take that away from him.

Kiba barely made it through the front door before Itachi was pushing him down on one of the living room cushions and tugging at him shirt. Vaguely he felt Akamaru settle down near by, the dog's brown eyes focused on his master. Feeling exhausted and spent Kiba let Itachi divest him of his mask, weapons, body armor and finally his black Anbu issue shirt. He shut his eyes as he felt Itachi tugging at him, letting the older shinobi do whatever he wanted with him.

"Kiba." Itachi murmured once he'd gotten Kiba's shirt over his head, prompting the brunette to open his eyes and look down at the slash crossing over his chest and nearly wrapping around his shoulder. It wasn't a life threatening injury but it was bad enough that it would probably scar. Just one of the many to add to his collection. He glanced back up into Itachi's charcoal eyes, his look slightly questioning. Instead of scolding him Itachi gave him a affectionate smile and squeezed Kiba's hand. "Let me go get some bandages." With that Itachi disappeared.

Kiba sighed leaning back against the living room table, letting his eyes close again. Akamaru shifted closer, digging his big muzzle underneath Kiba's limp hand. With a little smile Kiba scratched the big dog's nose while his thoughts whirled. He couldn't believe the rage he'd felt as he'd listened to those pompous idiots try to explain to Tsunade how it was perfectly reasonable for them to distrust Itachi. Not only was he angry on Tsunade's behalf but on Itachi's as well, having to listen to them try to discredit him.

Konoha had Kiba's loyalty but he knew he was more loyal to Tsunade than he was to the entire village. As wrong as that was he couldn't help but feel that way. Not only had she saved his life and more importantly his sanity but she was a compassionate leader whether she wanted to show it or not. He knew without a doubt that she would never endanger the village unless it was for a damn good reason. If she trusted Itachi than it should have been enough for everyone to at least give Itachi a chance to prove himself. Yet they'd spent nearly three hours trying to tell her how right their disrespect was. They made Kiba sick.

Not only that but the blatant suspicion they'd shown Itachi infuriated him. He knew how hard it was for Itachi to immerse himself back into the village yet the older Uchiha was trying his hardest. And to have those efforts thrown away made Kiba want to rip someone to shreds. As far as the brunette was concerned Itachi had more than paid his debt to the village and then some. They should be treating him like a hero not some fucking leper.

A touch to his knee brought his lids back up and he watched as Itachi settled himself between Kiba's spread legs, setting an assortment of medical supplies on the floor. As arousing as the position normally would have been he only gave the older shinobi a tender smile.

"Thanks." Kiba said softly, making the Uchiha pause to look up into Kiba's eyes. His black eyes warmed and Kiba felt warmth spread through his heart. Nothing had made him feel that way in a long time yet Itachi could do it with one look.

"I should be thanking you, Kiba." Itachi replied seriously, leaning closer so that his breath fanned across Kiba's lips. "So thank you."

The kiss was short and sweet. Itachi brushed his lips lightly over Kiba's, his black eyes staring into Kiba's own iced mocha. The two of them both felt the warm current that passed between them and both reveled in the rare moment of absolute peace. Kiba touched his hand to Itachi's cheek as he drew away, resting his forehead against the Uchiha's for a long moment, just staring into those midnight eyes for several long quiet moments.

"Your welcome." He murmured, leaning back against the table and dropping his hand back to Akamaru's head. The dog gave a happy huff and Kiba smiled just a little.

Itachi pulled away as well, his eyes smiling. The warmth faded however as he reached for the disinfectant. "You should perhaps have a medic look at this." The comment was neutral, not an order but not a question either. Despite that Kiba tensed.

"I-..."He paused for a long moment, swallowed then looked up at Itachi. "I can't stand the feelin'of medical chakra any more. My beast won't allow anyone but Tsunade to heal me anymore and I-I have to be pretty much unconscious to let her heal me." His face was ashamed as he made the confession, his eyes averted.

"Kiba." Itachi's voice was gentle and utterly tender, completely different than his usual dry tone. His hand was gentle as he nudged Kiba's chin up so he had to meet his eyes. "I'm sure the wound will be fine without seeing a medic." Acceptance was in the older shinobi's black eyes and Kiba felt his eyes sting slightly.

"Thank you." Kiba whispered, eyes almost glowing. Then his shoulders tensed and he sighed dismally, eyebrow pulling up. "Naruto and Sasuke are here." Irritation was clear in his tone.

Itachi chuckled lightly, his face lighting up with his rare laughter. "My little brother always did have horrible timing." He commented, picking up the disinfectant again.

Kiba was in the process of swearing vilely when Naruto and Sasuke made it to the living room. Gritting his teeth he stiffened as Itachi poured more stinging disinfectant onto the wide slash. It burned like hell. Not the worst he'd ever been through but disinfecting a wound was always painful when you couldn't use chakra and you didn't have anything to numb the pain.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed loudly with a frown, crouching at Kiba's side. His blue eyes were worried as they flickered over the wound. When he realized it wasn't life threatening his frown eased but didn't completely disappear. "You told Tsunade you were fine!"

"Of course I did." Kiba grumbled, relieved when Itachi set aside the disinfectant and began to swab the wound dry. "She's stressed enough as it is, don't need ta be worrin' her anymore."

Sasuke scowled, just the slightest bit confused. He'd never particularly gotten along with Kiba. He admitted to being just the slightest bit jealous of the attention Itachi was paying Kiba but at the same time he realized something. Itachi's eyes were warm when they looked at the brunette, that spark that Sasuke had thought died years ago was in Itachi's eyes again. And Kiba looked at Itachi like he thought the sun rose and set on Itachi. Not only that but he'd gotten a pretty nasty injury saving Itachi's life. Sasuke had to admit there were worse people his brother could love and Sasuke found he couldn't begrudge his brother something Sasuke had found in Naruto.

"That's going to need stitches." Sasuke said a little dryly, his charcoal eyes passing over the scars visible on the brunette's chest. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as he watched his brother care for dog lover.

"Shut the fuck up." Kiba growled halfheartedly, knowing that the younger Uchiha was right despite not wanting him to be.

Itachi held up a curved needle he'd already prepared, a frown pulling at his lips. It was clear he didn't want to do it but he leaned forward to press the needle against the beginning of the wound. "Are you ready?" His eyes were intent as they met Kiba's.

"Shit." Kiba grumbled, looking away from the wound and nodding his head with clenched teeth. He knew it would be painful, he'd had plenty of stitches before. And he was right, it was painful. Once Itachi was finished bandaging his would completely Kiba breathed a sigh of relief, slumping against the table. He unclenched his fist from Akamaru's fir and rubbed a callused hand down the side of his neck.

He looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke had been having a quiet conversation, both politely ignoring Kiba's strained expression. "Hey, didn't you say you were bringin' some fuckin' food?" He demanded, raising a brow in question. Itachi squeezed his hand, a smile curling his thin lips and his eyes relieved.

Naruto lit up, a huge grin coming to his face as he bounded to his feet. He scooped up a large bag that had been sitting by the door and brought it to the table. "I brought ramen!" He exclaimed as he started taking the take out boxes from the bag.

Kiba groaned, a disgusted look coming to his face but turning to the table anyway. "I can't believe yer not fat yet, Naruto! This stuff is horrible for you." And of course that set Naruto off into his normal ramen rant, Kiba happily argueing back.

Itachi watched with an indulgent expression, feeling happy and amused for the first time in a long time. He couldn't believe how vibrant Kiba was even though he'd been through so much. It was unbelievable and Itachi couldn't have been any luckier. He didn't know what he would do without Kiba there to give him the support he needed. Meeting his brothers eyes they shared a silent message of understanding and Itachi realized that Naruto was to Sasuke exactly what Kiba was to Itachi. The realization made Itachi feel like everything was going to be okay for the first time in his entire life.


	8. Scream Louder For Me

I'm very very sorry for not updating for a long time now but I had several deaths in the family and I just wasn't quite right with writing. But I'm feeling much more inspired now! So on with the writing! :D Oh, and this chapter _will_ be M rated so just to warn you. If you wanna skip that part than you can skip to the second part of this chapter. Nothing really plot worthy happens during the smut so you can skip it without missing much.

Oh, and please remember I _do not_ have a beta so all of this is edited by me, so please forgive any grammatical mistakes.

And no Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 8: Scream Louder For Me

Kiba woke a little early that morning, feeling sore and just the slightest bit irritated. With a weary sigh he propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing at his eyes with the other. His eyes felt gritty and tired, a side effect of blood loss he knew. He'd woken up enough times after missions to know the feeling inside out and he always hated it.

Turning his head he completely forgot his mood when he caught sight of Itachi. The older man was laying on his back beside Kiba, only inches away, his face relaxed and the most peaceful Kiba had ever seen it before. With a tender smile Kiba leaned over the Uchiha, careful not to wake him, his brown eyes intent as they tracked over Itachi's face. In sleep Itachi's stress lines were eased, giving his face a youthful look Kiba knew wasn't accurate. Itachi really was beautiful, Kiba thought, affection and just a little awe filling his chest.

With a little smile, mood completely reversed, Kiba pulled the blankets from his legs, tucking them carefully closer to Itachi before rising to his feet. Akamaru lifted his large head from his paws, brown eyes looking up at his master. Seeing the demand for more sleep in his companions eyes Kiba grinned and motioned Akamaru to stay. The dog smiled sharply before flopping back over with a little sigh. Amused by his dog's laziness Kiba shook his head and with one last glance at Itachi strolled into the bathroom.

As he stripped Kiba's thoughts turned a little grim, traveling well worn paths. He thought of his mother and wondered if he should have told her what really happened four years ago. Would he have been better off with her support? Kiba didn't think so. If there was one thing his mother was it was callous. She would have expected him to recover immediately, because he was an Inuzuka Alpha and that was what was expected of him. As much as she loved Kiba and Hana, it was the love of an animal more than it was the love of a mother. It was a flaw in the Inuzuka mentality that Kiba was fully aware of. With a little sigh he turned on the shower and stepped under the still chilly water, being careful of his new wound.

Of course tonight he would cut all his ties to the Inuzuka clan completely. He would brand himself an outcast for everyone in the village to see. As the water warmed he touched a hand to his cheek, feeling the silky smooth texture of his Inuzuka markings.

A slight whisper of noise brought his head jerking up and he met Itachi's eyes as the Uchiha watched him from the doorway. Heat shivered through him as he watched those black eyes leisurely look him over, his cock coming to attention with a swiftness that made his breath come out in a gasp. He liked that Itachi obviously liked what he saw and Kiba knew that despite his scars he had a great body. He'd always been proud of the muscle he'd earned as a shinobi and to have Itachi obviously agree made his temperature soar and desire swirl stronger in his stomach and straight to his groin.

"Are you just going to look or am I going to have to deal with this on my own?" Kiba asked breathlessly as Itachi's eyes dropped to his hard cock. He knew his brown eyes were challenging. He very much wanted Itachi to touch him.

"Hmm, perhaps you could …...entice me into helping you." Itachi murmured, already beginning to strip off his clothes, revealing his lean body. He was more slender than Kiba but by no means weaker.

Even as Kiba watched his soon to be lover strip with avid eyes one calloused hand slipped down his chest. He'd always been a sucker for touch, any kind of touch, even his own, a part of his pack instincts. He paused to pinch a nipple, the bite of pain making him moan softly as his cock hardened even further. Ever since his torture he couldn't help but like a touch of pain mixed with the pleasure. Dragging his hand down he lightly played with the hair at the base of his cock, waiting until Itachi's black eyes were focused on his hand before moving down any farther. When he fisted himself he groaned, head falling back as he slowly began to pump, squeezing lightly.

"Is...this enticing...enough for you?" Kiba panted. It had been a long time since he'd even jacked off and the feeling was almost new all over again. He hated doing this alone and with his problems it was hard to find the right partner so he'd pretty much resigned himself to any kind of satisfaction being little and far between. His brown eyes fluttered as Itachi stepped into the spray with him.

"I believe I'm quite jealous." Itachi told him, turning him and pressing him against the shower wall all in one motion. His black eyes were hot as he pushed away Kiba's hand and replaced it with his own. Kiba whimpered when Itachi squeezed almost painfully tight, his hand twisting just slightly. Itachi leaned close, pressing Kiba tight against the wall, whispering hotly in his ear. "I don't want anything touching _this_ but me. Do you understand?"

Kiba whimpered as Itachi emphasized his point with a slight squeeze and glide, making pleasure spike hotly through the brunette's body. His knees felt weak and he gripped Itachi's shoulders with shaky hands. Even in the state he was in Kiba managed a nod and a garbled sentence. "Yeah...Plea-please! Ita-tachi!" His brown eyes were pleading as he submitted to the Uchiha's demand readily.

"Good." Itachi growled, his voice uncharacteristically rough. He tugged one of Kiba's knees over his hip, pressing the brunette even closer to the wall. All the while his black eyes watched his pale fingers work over Kiba's shaft. Kiba was even tanned there making Itachi's fingers look sharp in contrast. He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if Kiba sunbathed naked.

"Oh, God! Itachi please!" Kiba begged, trying not to trust into Itachi's amazingly skilled fingers. His voice broke off into a whimper as those slender fingers slid around the thick head, pressing into his slit lightly. It had been such a long time since anyone touched him that he felt nearly overwhelmed by the sensations.

"Would you like to cum, Kiba?" Itachi whispered calmly, ruthlessly controlling himself, as he pressed closer to Kiba, resting his forehead against the brunette's. He pressed a light kiss to Kiba's lips as he met the other shinobi's eyes, his fingers still squeezing around Kiba's cock.

"Please! Itachi." Kiba whimpered against his lips, feeling desperate and hot. His fingers dug into Itachi's back, no doubt leaving bruises as he felt the pressure begin to build.

"Please what, Kiba?" Itachi asked ruthlessly, pressing closer, his dark eyes focused possessively on the younger man's face. His fingers tightened around the base of Kiba's aching cock, staving off the Kiba's release.

Kiba whined loudly, face twisted with pleasure as he tried to arch up into Itachi's hand, wanting release more than he'd wanting anything in a long time. He could feel Itachi's hot erection pressing against his thigh and tried to rub against it in plea. Itachi's ruthless hold prevented him from moving and he whined again as a feral smile curled Itachi's lips.

"Say it, Kiba, and I'll give you anything you want." Itachi assured his soon to be lover, teeth coming forward to scrape lightly over Kiba's frantically beating heart as he firmly held Kiba in position.

"Itachi please let me cum, please, please, pl-" Kiba's garbled plea was cut of as Itachi loosened his grip around Kiba's cock and gave Kiba a firm almost painful stroke throwing the shinobi straight into a mind blowing release. Kiba threw his head back with a startled cry, not even feeling his head hit the tiled shower wall, all thoughts completely wiped away as his vision nearly exploded. Itachi raised his hand to his mouth and delicately licked one coated finger, tasting Kiba with satisfaction and he watched _his_ Kiba.

With a pleased hum Itachi ran his hand down Kiba's heaving sides, his heated erection still pressing into Kiba's thigh as he waited for the other shinobi to calm down. He released Kiba's thigh, letting the muscled limb slip from his hip to the tiled floor. His dark eyes stayed focused on the panting boy's face, his sharingan flashing as he put the beautiful expression to memory.

When Kiba finally opened his eyes again he shivered at the fierce expression on Itachi's face. Leaning forward he pressed a satisfied kiss against the Uchiha's lips, feeling Itachi's cock slide across his stomach. Itachi took his mouth roughly, hands coming up to grip the brunette's neck quite tightly as his tongue tangled with Kiba's.

Breathless for more than one reason Kiba pulled away, meeting Itachi's eyes with an impish expression. "Let me take care of you?" He asked, sliding a hand down Itachi's slim waist, claws only lightly scraping the skin.

"Use your mouth." Itachi ordered gruffly, releasing Kiba's neck to brace one hand against the wall and use the other to push him to the floor. He felt the overwhelming urge to simply fuck the younger boy senseless against the shower wall but managed to control the urge. He wanted Kiba but not like this, not the first time.

Kiba readily obeyed, falling to his knees at Itachi's feet, his mocha eyes already focused solely on his prize. Itachi's cock was just as pretty as the rest of him, flushed pink and waiting for Kiba's attention. Settling his hands on Itachi's thighs Kiba leaned forward, swiping his tongue over the head with an aroused moan. He could feel himself harden again as Itachi's scent and taste hit him. Bringing one hand up he circled the thick length, taking the very tip into his mouth.

Leaning forward Itachi gritted his teeth on a moan as he watched Kiba take in his cock with glittering eyes. The boy's mouth was hot and tight around him, feeling absolutely amazing as he worked his mouth and hand over Itachi's length. Then with absolutely no warning he pressed close, nearly taking Itachi's entire cock into his mouth in one go.

"Oh, god, that's it, baby, just like that." Itachi murmured in encouragement, one hand tangled in Kiba's hair.

Kiba hummed around him, making Itachi gasp as the vibration surged right through him. The brunette pressed closer, feeling nearly powerful as he worked at pleasing the older male. He'd never actually enjoyed giving head before but tasting Itachi and knowing he was giving him pleasure made him harder than even Itachi touching him had.

Soon Itachi was using his hand to steer Kiba's mouth, pressing his length deeply into his mouth with hard jerks that made the younger boy's scalp prickle sharply. He could feel the tip of Itachi's cock press against the back of his throat with every thrust, his eyes stinging just a little, but he ignored the uncomfortable feeling, loving the way Itachi panted and moaned quietly. Keeping his hands busy he used one to roll Itachi's balls between his fingers and the other to stroke his own cock, feeling close to release already.

With no warning Itachi exploded into Kiba's mouth, his taste bitter yet sweet at the same time. "Swallow it." Itachi ordered, using both hands now to keep the boy's mouth pressed to him. His black eyes watched possessively as Kiba swallowed around him, a stream of white already dripping from the boy's pink and abused mouth.

The taste of Itachi sent Kiba over the edge again and he cried out as Itachi slipped from his mouth, his own cum disappearing in the still spraying shower water. Panting heavily he leaned against Itachi's thigh, raising his mocha eyes to look up into the Uchiha's satisfied face.

"Such a good boy, Kiba." Itachi murmured, meeting the boy's eyes with a rare affectionate smile on his face. Kiba beamed sleepily up at his soon to be lover, absently thanking god that the Uchiha household seemed to have an endless supply of hot water.

/

Kiba waited until Itachi was asleep before he left. He knew the older man would know he was gone, he was a shinobi after all, but he really didn't feel like explaining to Itachi. He didn't give a shit about having feelings for the Uchiha right now, he wanted to do this alone, needed to do this alone and he knew Itachi would want to go with him. Although he hadn't known Itachi for long he knew Itachi was protective and Kiba really didn't want the Uchiha's protection right now.

His face set in a fierce frown Kiba slipped over the edge of the balcony, his thoughts spinning grimly. Tonight would be the last step to being cast from his clan for the rest of his life. There would be no going back, there would be no pleading for mercy, this was going to be permanent forever. Not even his mother, the clan leader, would be able to change Kiba's fate after tonight.

The dark streets of Konoha passed quickly as he jumped from roof to roof, his thoughts consumed with what he would become. An outcast in the Inuzuka clan was almost completely unheard of, Kiba would be the first in over two hundred years. As shameful as it was to his inner animal, the animal that had had undying loyalty to the pack, mentally he knew that he really hadn't had much of a choice. It was either reveal his secret to his mother and become a clan leper or force his mothers hand. In all honesty he would much rather me thrown completely from the clan than have the clan think less of him.

It wasn't long before he reached his destination, an ornate but small cottage on the outer edges of the Inuzuka compound. The cottage wasn't within the actual clan walls, instead placed just outside for occasions just like this one. Outcasts weren't aloud inside of the compound after all. Only members of the clan. So the building had been placed outside the walls, for people just like Kiba. Trash to the clan, shinobi of unworthy status. The thought stung but Kiba embraced the thought as he made his way towards the cottage.

After all that was what he was now, trash to the Inuzuka clan. His name would be stuck from the clan records. No Inuzuka was ever permitted to speak to him or of him for as long as they lived. His failures or successes would be his own, no longer shared with the clan. All monetary gain earned before his banishment was to be kept by the clan and he was thrown out of the compound with nothing but what was beyond the clan walls. His name would be stripped from him forever, he would have no surname to put to the memorial stone when he died. He would be only an unseen speck in clan history, unnamed and spoken of in only disgust once he died.

Kiba only paused for a moment outside the door before he knocked, not letting himself hesitate. If he hesitated he wouldn't go through with the ceremony. Although not necessary the ceremony was something Kiba felt he had to do.

His heart was beating heavily in his ears when a tall man opened the door. Kiba looked up at the Inuzuka, seeing the grim knowledge in the old man's eyes as they stared at one another. Kiba knew that seeing him was hurting Kenji as much as it was hurting Kiba. The old man had been the closest thing Kiba had ever had to a father, in fact Kenji had been the first person to ever teach Kiba how to throw a Kunai. Kiba knew Kenji thought of Kiba as a son just as much as Kiba looked up to him as a father. Tonight would be painful to the both of them, a final goodbye to their once close relationship.

Kenji silently motioned Kiba inside and he could almost feel his heart cracking as he obeyed. The old man would be unable to speak to him, after all it was forbidden to speak to an outcast. Their last night together would be spent in complete silence and pain.

He followed the old shinobi down the hall, refusing to look left or right as he passed through the house. He'd spent hours here when he was younger, Kenji having the responsibility of watching Kiba while his mother was off on a mission. Kenji had taught him so much while he was here, so much about being a shinobi and being an Inuzuka. None of that really mattered anymore, not after tonight.

They entered a back room soon enough, a room Kiba was more than familiar with. He'd spent hours in this room, being marked as an Alpha Inuzuka. Every major accomplishment in his shinobi life had been celebrated in this room. His mocha eyes were wet with tears as they landed on the long flat table in the center of the room. All the hours on that table were completely useless now.

The old Inuzuka motioned Kiba to the table, watching Kiba with eyes just as wet as his own as Kiba climbed up on the table. Staring up at the ceiling Kiba let his tears fall down over his temples, feeling his heart still beating fiercely. Despair and something very close to terror was gripping his body, making him shake slightly, fighting to stay still as he listened to Kenji gather his equipment.

He didn't look at the bowl Kenji placed by Kiba's elbow, knowing exactly what would be inside that little bowl. He didn't look over as the sounds of Kenji settling into the chair beside the table, knowing exactly what the tools Kenji gripped in his hands looked like. Staring fixedly at the wooden ceiling Kiba struggling to hold back the sobs buried deep in his chest, trying to keep his expression as calm as he could.

Then Kenji was leaning over him, the man's black eyes staring down into his own. Kiba met the man's eyes, seeing the same despair in his eyes as he knew must be in his own. Tears slowing fell from Kenji's misty eyes, falling down his cheeks to land against Kiba's bare chest. Dripping over the fierce red of his Alpha markings.

With an almost sob like breath Kenji bent to press a soft kiss onto Kiba's forehead, just like he used to do when Kiba was a boy. "I'm so sorry, my son." Kenji whispered against his skin, making more tears leak from Kiba's eyes as they slipped closed in despair. He just wanted it all to be over.


	9. Devastation

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I tried to write this one as quickly as I could. I know its been forever since I updated, like six months or something so I'm trying to type out a few chapters real quick for your guys. :D Thank you for the supportive reviews, they mean a whole lot!

Oh, I don't own anything.

Chapter 9: Devastation

Kiba didn't remember the trip back to Itachi's house, he only knew he'd just managed to get back before the night Anbu left. He didn't remember dismissing the guard. He didn't remember slumping down on the back porch or slipping off his Anbu mask. He didn't remember anything after Kenji had begun the ceremony. All he knew was the numb pain radiating from his heart as he stared down at the blank Anbu mask, the Inuzuka marked completely erased, not even a hint of them left anymore.

Tears slipped unnoticed down his cheeks as he stared, watching his numb fingers stroke over the mask like it was another person's hand, not his own. He could feel the cool ceramic of the mask and concentrated on that, not wanted to think of the dull pain throbbing in his cheeks and down his chest. His mocha brown eyes were completely empty as he watched, tracking the motion of those fingers that couldn't possibly be his yet he could feel the betraying coolness beneath those fingers.

His breath hitched once but he focused with grim single minded desperation on his mask. He traced the fierce red lines surrounding the eyes, slanted more like a cat's than a dogs but portraying unmistakable feral intent anyway. Those fingers that couldn't be his trembled slightly as they moved on to the next red line. Jagged thin red lines spread from where the brows should be, the set angry and strong. The fingers moved down farther, still trembling under his lost eyes. They traced the snarling mouth, spread wide and almost seeming to grin, even with a mouth full of sharply bared teeth. There were twelve sharp dangerous teeth, painted in red, like the animal had already found it's next meal, a bloody meal. Along the rounded sides of the mask more jagged red lines spiked away from the snarling face, imitated raised spikes of fur. Those fingers, tanned like his but _definitely_ not his, passed over the nose, pulled up into an intimidating snarl as well.

It took several lost minutes before those fingers settled over the blank spaces on either cheek and then Kiba _knew_ those fingers were his. They were his, trembling and lost, as they traced over that mask. They were his tanned fingers, just as completely as Kiba knew he would be for the rest of his worthless lost life. As the realization came to him he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head in denial. No!

Still shaking violently _his_ fingers reached into the pocket of his pants, eyes opening to focus on the mask sitting in his lap. This was _his _mask, with _his_ failings leaving a blank void in the middle of it. Now it was _his_ responsibility to fill in those blanks so that everyone could see his failings right there in front of them. One would only have to look to see that Kiba was lost, lost from clan and family. Lost in a void the rest of his life.

He nearly dropped the black tube he pulled from his pocket, he was shaking so badly. The small tube of black paint gleamed almost ominously in the morning sun and Kiba's cheeks throbbed painfully. Reaching down again he pulled a small paint brush out to join the paint, staring down at them sitting innocently in his hand. It was hard for him to believe that something so small, so insignificant could change his life so much for everyone who saw him to see.

Leaning his head back against the side of the house Kiba tried to concentrate. He had to be steady for this, he _had_ to be. If it was crooked everyone would know. They would know Kiba had been shaking. They would know that he had been affected by something so trivial as a tube of fucking paint. He couldn't let that happen, he was seen as damaged already, he couldn't let others think he was even more damaged. He just couldn't think about it, that was all.

So with his mind still absolutely numb, Kiba squeezed some of the black paint Kenji had given to him onto the brush and with perfectly steady hands painted two black fangs onto his mask, first on one cheek and then the other. Filling in the blanks with his failure to his clan. When he was done Kiba absently set the paint and the brush to the side, staring down at the _wrong_ mask.

Before it had been missing something but now it looked tainted, scarred, just like Kiba. The mask was somehow more menacing, with the dark stains streaked down each cheek. It was so _wrong_ now. It no longer looked like it was grinning but rather smirking up at him, the black eye holes glaring reproachfully. There was nothing right with the mask anymore. It was tainted and had lost all its appeal. He remembered being delighted with it when he'd first received the painted thing, but now he could only stare down at it in something like numb horror and it stared right back at him.

Kiba's cheeks throbbed vaguely.

/oooooooooooooooooooooooo/

Itachi had known as soon as Kiba left but refrained from following him by sheer force of will. He could not protect Kiba if Kiba did not let him. So he'd let the boy leave in his secrecy, feeling a vague sense of betrayal as Kiba left. If Kiba did not trust Itachi than Itachi would not trust Kiba.

Yet as soon as Itachi stepped from the house the next morning and saw the boy he felt his heart break as his red eyes locked on Kiba. The sight was enough to make Itachi's heart clench so painfully he pressed a hand to his chest to relieve the pressure and he felt his eyes burn. Never in his life could Itachi remember crying but in this instance the urge struck him so fiercely that he actually had to blink the tears away.

Kiba was the very picture of heart break as he slumped against the side of the house, head lowered and shoulders rounded. Tears dripped unobstructed down the boys face, dripping down his cheeks to land onto his bare chest. Each drop made Itachi's chest clench tighter and tighter. He was staring down at his Anbu mask with pained eyes, as though the mask would leap forward and attack him. His breathing was rough and gasping, his chakra despairing and tight.

But it wasn't any of those things that Itachi paid attention to as he moved to kneel beside _his_ Kiba. His red eyes, recording every moment of the painful scene, were locked onto what used to be Kiba's fiercely red Inuzuka markings. Now, in there place were ominous black fangs, the black completely covering what once had been red. Both cheek markings had been filled in completely black, even his chest markings were now pitch black.

The sight was painful because Itachi knew exactly what this meant. Whereas Kiba had been tentatively banished from the clan before, now it was absolutely irrevocable. There was no way to change this, no way anyone could ever change this. The black was permanent, signaling to all that saw them that Kiba was no longer Inuzuka, was instead reviled by the very clan he was born into. Kiba would never be accepted by the clan ever again, no matter what his mother had to say about the matter. It would never be the same for Kiba again, and Itachi understood why Kiba had wanted to do this on his own. Itachi would never have done anything else himself.

"Kiba." Itachi murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke gently over the boy's arm. He had to be extremely careful, Inuzuka's were known for being very volatile in situations like this.

Kiba's painfully blank eyes slowly blinked before he lifted his eyes slowly to Itachi's face. The expression on his face was heartrending, a mix of numb despair and self loathing. It took him a long moment before Kiba seemed to remember him. "It-Itachi?" His voice broke frailly.

Itachi nodded, locking eyes with the seemingly fragile boy. "It's okay, Kiba, you're going to be okay." He whispered to the boy, touching a hand gently to the boy's cheek, careful not to touch the doubtlessly painful tattoo. He leaned close to press his forehead affectionately against Kiba's, keeping his eyes perfectly sincere. "I have you now, Kiba, you're going to be okay."

The affection seemed to break the dam within the younger shinobi as his breath hitched on a sob, mocha brown eyes squeezing shut. Itachi gathered the trembling boy close as Kiba fell against his chest, the sound of Kiba's soul rending sobs making him grit his teeth as he fought his anger. Kiba shouldn't ever have to be in this much pain, Itachi wanted to protect him so badly but he knew this was something Kiba had needed to do. Tsume had been a festering wound inside of Kiba and as painful as this was Itachi knew it had needed to be done. It wasn't long before Akamaru came from the house and seeing Kiba, wrapped his big frame around the two shinobi.

Kiba cried for a long time before he fell asleep against Itachi's chest, body still trembling in Itachi's arms. Itachi sighed, relieved that Kiba was finally at peace in sleep, and held him for another long moment before he eased the limp boy away from him. With tender hands he settled Kiba against Akamaru's side, his expression just as blank as always but his eyes soft as they passed over Kiba's young face. He sighed quietly as he stroked one finger down Kiba's nose before he rose to his feet. He knew Kiba needed something peaceful right now and Itachi planned on giving it to him. With that in mind Itachi went into the house to collect what he would need.


End file.
